Mink
by loveneko64
Summary: After the death of her mother seven years ago, Mink can never trust humans again, but is she willing to destroy them especially when her friends are the members of tokyo mew mew. dis:i do not own TMM or any characters. chapter 19 up. mink is 36% Mary sue.
1. prologue

MINK

**I decided to make the prologue before I uploaded anything else. **

She had lost all she ever had…

"_Mommy please wake up." _

Now her life has a new meaning…

"_I won't hesitate to kill you." _

But a bond comes out from the ashes…

"_Don't you even remember me?" _

Romance blooms…

"_I'm not sure but…I think…I love you." _

_-you think? _

"_No…I do love you." _

And all of that is tested in one final battle…

"It doesn't have to be like this."

-I've made my decision. They all must die.

"Then I have no choice but to stop you."

**I love you all my wonderful reviewers and I hope that this story is good. **


	2. Chapter 1

MINK

**I don't own TMM but I legally own mink. **

**Mink: enjoy minna. **

Chapter 1 

Orange flames licked the sides of a lone house, inside was a little girl and her mother. They were surrounded by a barrier of some sort and the little girl was crying over her mother's corpse. The shining light that surrounded her pale figure now had dimmed into the ashes that covered her clothes and long white hair. She lay there with her eyes closed looking like she was in a peaceful sleep but the child knew better and knew that her mother was not asleep.

"Mommy, please wake up." She cried holding onto the woman's shirt. More tears filled the dark blue eyes. Her face was so wet from perspiration that her silver hair stuck to her tear swollen cheeks but she still remained unharmed by the flames that were raging on. She had called for help when she had found the house on fire after returning home from the forest but no one came. No one would help the child because she was different from all the other children; she was believed to be a devil's child. It wasn't because she was bad, she was well behaved and said her pleases and thank you s to everyone she had met. It was because of the one day that she sneezed and people stopped and stared as two little cat ears popped up on her head. Her mother could not think of an excuse to tell them and simply said it was in her DNA. The mother and child were shunned by the community and were forced to relocate outside of the town, but the mother continued to love her daughter despite of the accident. Now that didn't matter because she was gone and the child had no one to turn to.

"My child why do you cry?" said a deep voice. She gasped and turned to see a blue light that had put the flames out. She became frightened and hid her head on her mother's chest. "Don't fear my child your safe. Now tell me why do you cry?"

"My mommy's gone, and I have nowhere to go because no one loves Me." she sniffed.

"Please do not cry, I believe that you could be very useful me." He said.

"Really you don't think I'm a freak?" she said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Not a bit. Come my child I'll take you to your new home." She smiled and walked up to the light. In a second they were in a different place where the sky was green and pillars floated above the ground.

"What is this place?" she asked in awe.

"This is where you will be staying, would you like to live here?" she light asked her.

"Oh yes sir, this place is cool." She said looking around.

"I don't believe that I got your name my child." He said.

"My name is mink. what's your name sir?" she said.

"I am what they call Deep blue." He said.

"Oh, it suits you." She giggled and then yawned.

"Sleep child, when you wake you will forget what has happened." He said in a soothing voice that lulled the child off to a dreamland.

5 years later

The young girl was now 12 years old. She had grown up to become a beautiful young lady. Over the years she had trained with her master on battle techniques and how to use a sword. When she had turned ten she had received her first weapon, a katana with a crescent moon design on the handle. One day deep blue called her into his main room. She was being briefed on her first mission now that she was old enough to handle hard tasks.

"Do you wish to see me sir?" mink said.

"Yes my child, my people has sent us a scout to aid us. he will be your partner in the mission." Then a young alien with green hair and golden eyes stepped into view. When he had caught sight of the young woman his facial expression had changed to one of interest.

"Well hello there, my name is Kishu but you can call me Kish." He said taking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Kish, I'm m-mink." She said nervous of this new person (AN: or in her case alien)

"That's a very cute name for a very cute girl." He said pulling her closer to him. She managed to get out of his grip and she turned to deep blue.

"If it's alright with you I'm going to school now and I can't be late." She said.

"You may leave." He said.

"Catch ya later cutie." Kishu called.

"Yeah whatever." She said not catching what he had said. In a flash she had appeared next to the middle school building and ran inside just before the late bell had rung. When she had turned six deep blue thought it was best for her to go to a human school so she could learn of their culture and be incognito with other humans her age.

"Good morning mink-san." Two girls acknowledged her.

"Good morning miwa, good morning moe." Mink said as she got into her seat.

"I guess that ichigo-san is late again." the girl named miwa said.

"Yep that's the 3rd time this week." The other named moe said. At the mention of it ichigo then burst trough the door. 12 year old ichigo momomiya was mink's best friend and all time favorite person. They had met when they were very young and had been friends ever since then.

"Gomennasai sensei my alarm didn't go off." Ichigo said.

"Please sit down momomiya-san." The teacher said. Some of the student's laughed and the teacher just went back to the lesson. In an instant ichigo fell asleep on her desk. mink also felt a little tired but felt no need to get into any trouble so she just looked ahead and focused on the lesson. Mink was not a student to slack off in class; in fact she was the second smartest person in her grade next to ichigo's crush, Masaya aoyama, mink was also known as the class heartbreaker because she had been asked out by every male in the grade and had turned them all down. Over all she was very popular among the boys and the girls at her school and she was very happy that they had accepted her, but if they knew of her real motives she would never have another friend again.

**And that is were I will stop I hope you enjoyed it R&R minna. **


	3. Chapter 2

Mink

**Sorry I'm late here is chapter two I hope you enjoy it. **

"I'm home." Mink called to the invisible void. Then out of the shadows stepped kishu with a toothy grin on his face.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Ok I guess. We had a pop quiz in algebra but nothing too exciting." She said.

"Deep blue has given me orders to tell you where to go today." He said.

"Where am I going?" she asked.

"You will start sending chimeras where you go to school." he said. "If we are lucky it might get a few students and faculty."

"You guys want me to attack my school?"

"That's the idea, are you scared?"

"No, I'll do it give me the infuser." She said holding out her palm. When she was given the weird jellyfish shaped thing she teleported to where she would make her first chimera. She had spotted a rat and let the infuser infect it. Then it grew to twenty times its own height. It growled and went off in a random direction. Mink watched it go and heard the sound of two teenagers talking, their voices seemed familiar but she shrugged it off.

"Look out momomiya-san." She heard a boy shout. Mink chocked on her own spit and ran to where the shouting was coming from. There she saw ichigo hiding behind Masaya who was trying to fight off the chimera. It roared and swung it's tail at the couple.

"aoyama-kun!" ichigo screamed as her crush was knocked over by the rat's tail. The rat faced her and was about to hit her then a blonde guy swooped in and picked her up.

"What the heck?" mink said aloud.

"You have to defeat that monster." She heard the guy say.

"What why me?" ichigo asked. The monster swiped its tail at her; she screamed and fell on top of the guy.

"You're heavier than you look." he said. Ichigo fumed which was pretty comical to Mink. Ichigo struggled out of the guy's hold and fell out of the tree.

'Mew mew strawberry metamorphosis'. Then a blinding pink light went around the redhead. When it faded ichigo was on the ground wearing a pink outfit with black cat ears and a tail.

"No, it can't be…" Mink said.

"I guess I have no choice." Ichigo said.

"**Ribbon strawberry check!" **in a flash of sparkles the monster was turned into a rat again.

'I better leave.' Mink thought and she teleported away. When she got back Kish was there. She sighed and walked past him.

"Tough day hu kitty?" Kish asked. She turned and glared at him. The room disappeared and turned into the main hall.

"What is your news child?" deep blue asked.

"The chimera was destroyed." She said.

"Who could have stopped it?" kishu asked.

"A girl called mew strawberry." She said.

"It seems we have a treat to our mission, keep an eye out on this mew strawberry." He finished and the room went back to normal.

"Well you heard him go find her again." Kish said. "Or would you rather stay here with me?" he said smirking.

"No thank you I'll be going now." She said and walked past him again but he wasn't willing to give her up yet and grabbed her wrist pulling her close to his chest.

"Let me go." She said. He smirked and let her go still holding on to her hand.

"I need my hand back too." She said rolling her eyes.

"You never cease to amuse me kitty see you later." He kissed her hand and teleported away.

"Agh… that… boy." She murmured and teleported off. She reappeared on top of Tokyo tower gazing at the sunset as it slowly settled on the horizon.

'I need to stop Ichigo before she get's hurt more importantly if she succeeds we'll lose all power.' She thought. 'I'll have to stop her myself.'

…

"Hey Mink are you ok." Ichigo said.

"Hu?" Mink looked up at her from her desk. "Oh yeah I'm fine I'm just thinking."

"ok." Ichigo smiled at her. Mink smiled back and then looked back at her book.

"Hey ichigo how was your second date?" Miwa asked in a sly tone.

"It wasn't a date I was helping Aoyama-kun clean up the river." Ichigo said.

"Sure it was." Moe said they both snickered. Mink sighed.

"So Mink do you have someone special?" Moe asked her. "Perhaps a boyfriend we don't know about?"

"No, and don't ever ask me again." She said glaring at them, they both sat down and looked ahead as the lesson started.

…

"Thanks for coming with us mink-san." Masaya said.

"You're welcome, but why did you ask me to help you guys return a handkerchief?"

"Cause whoever gave it to ichigo probably wants it back." he answered.

"Not after ichigo touched it." Mink said.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" ichigo said.

"Nothing ichigo-chan you know I'm joking."

"Well here's the residence." Masaya said. They all looked and saw what looked to be a mansion.

"This is not a house." Ichigo said.

"It's more like a castle." Masaya said.

"What kind of a person lives here?" mink asked.

"We'll we better get inside." Masaya said to them. "Please watch you step."

"Oh look a puppy!" mink said as a little brown dog approached them. It jumped into her outstretched arms and lapped at her face.

"I didn't know you liked dogs tsukihana-san." He said.

"Mickey what are you doing?" they looked up and saw a girl with dark blue hair tied up in two buns on top of her head. "Oh hello, I saw you at the museum." She said to ichigo. Minto aizawa was a young heiress to a large fortune in Japan, her parents where hardly ever home so she was lonely and had a lot of time on her hands. Her passion was dancing and she didn't slack off at it either. Over all she was a normal rich girl, spoiled, delicate and snobby.

"Well thank you for bringing back my handkerchief." Minto said.

"Goodbye." They all said walking away.

…

That night mink lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. Kishu had told her that the second mew, mew mint, had appeared and helped mew ichigo defeat another chimera. She turned to her side and sighed. If there was another mew, who knows how many others could exist. She didn't know that she was tired until her eyes closed and she fell asleep, but her dream that she had wasn't so pleasant.

_She looked around and saw everything on fire just like when her mother had died. Also there were bodies lying all around her she screamed in fright and clutched her chest tightly. Then she saw a figure up ahead, its hair was long and coal black and its eyes were a blood red. In one hand it carried a massive sword and the other lifted up beaconing her. _

She jumped up in bed sweat dropped down her brow hitting her uniform. She wiped away the excess sweat and got up from her sitting position.

"What was that about?" she asked herself. She had finally noticed she was still in her school outfit and quickly changed into her Pj's. Then she got into bed again and fell asleep forgetting all about the scary dream.

**Hope you liked it reviews are like money. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Hey guys sorry I took so long school, math ECT.**

**Any way I give you chapter 3 of mink **

'Ok I need to turn left here and take a right, and it should be right about…'

"Here it is!" mink shouted to nobody in particular. The shrine looked a lot prettier from the picture she found in the want ads, she walked up the narrow pathway into the building.

"hello." Mink called "I'm here about the cleaning job." The shrine looked empty until she heard a crash coming from the other room. When she went to the source of the noise she had found an elderly woman picking up a tea pot.

"Oh dear not again." She said. "Those stupid cats are always getting in the way."

"Um excuse me ma'am?" Mink said. The woman brushed her self off and turned around.

"Oh, what can I do for you dear?" she asked.

"I'm here about the cleaning job in the want ads." mink said.

"Well, this is you're lucky day miss, no one else seemed to want to apply, thinking this place is haunted in all." The woman smiled.

"Thank you ma'am, thank you very much." Mink said.

"Oh please call me nana since your working here now."

"Ok nana, I'm mink."

"Well that's a lovely name for such a lovely girl."

"Arigato."

"How about some tea you must be very thirsty."

"Hai let me help."

"Oh how kind of you."

….

"Ring, ring"

"Oh that's my cell, excuse me." Mink said. "Moshi, moshi"

"Hey, where are you at?" It was ichigo.

"At my new job." Mink said in a matter of factly voice.

"Awesome, now we both have a job." Ichigo said.

"You have a job? Where is it?"

"It's this really awesome new café it's called café mew mew you really need to come over sometime."

"Ok I have to work now, bye."

"Ok bye."

….

"There is another mew mew." kishu said.

"What?" mink asked?

"Yeah, she is some kind of fish girl. We better go find them they might be looking for another one like them." he said.

"What do I get to do?" she asked.

"Don't worry I've got a special task for you."

At the park mink kept a watchful eye on ichigo and her date aoyama whishing she were somewhere else at that time and not where she was now.

'Of all the dumb luck I had to follow them around.' Mink thought.

"Look! Look so cute." Ichigo squealed to Aoyama. "Aren't they cute Aoyama-kun?"

"Oh yeah whatever." Ichigo frowned and kept walking behind him. Mink followed them into the nocturnal animal exhibit. A certain area caught her attention.

"Ooh bats my favorite flying mammal (bats are the only flying mammal). 'No I have to stay focused.' "But I love bats so much." When she looked back ichigo and Masaya were gone.

"Crap I lost them, oh well better find kish." She found ichigo and Masaya again they were with a little girl that was doing some tricks. When she reached the clock tower she stopped.

"Kish where are you?" She whispered.

"Nice job going under cover honey." She looked up and sure enough there he was with his smug grin on his face.

"She didn't expect a thing." Mink said.

"Who's she?"

"Ichigo Momomiya the girl from my school."

"Ah yes the other koneko, she's cute." Kish licked his lips.

"Better her than me." Mink said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Don't worry you'll always be my favorite." His arms wrapped around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder. They both heard high pitched squealing that was obviously coming from the little girl.

"Oh crap they're coming." She said.

"Then hang on." He started to fly up to the top she grabbed on to his neck in fear of falling. he chuckled and set her on the top.

"Last stop kitty." He said laughing to him-self.

"This isn't funny baka!" She said turning but he wasn't there. "Where did he go?"

"What about a cat?" she turned her head below her was ichigo and the girl.

"What?" ichigo said wondering where the voice was coming from?

"I wanted to see the human trying to sabotage our plans." Kish came into view. "But you're pretty cute."

"Who are you?" Ichigo yelled. He flew down and kissed ichigo.

'no.' mink thought, her friend was going to get herself killed.

"My name is Kish…thanks for the kiss."

**R&R mina-san **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey loveneko64 here first off I'd like to say hi to heroik-san! I saw your deviant art account, its cool thanks for reviewing my story I'd really like some more reviews from my other viewers I'm getting kind of upset I feel abused. 'Cries in corner'

Mink: calm down you baby.

LN: god why did I even create you.

Mink: because you wanted to have a 'would be self' like in shugo chara.

LN: ugh… anyway please do your job.

Mink: loveneko64 doesn't own anything…except me, happy now?

LN: yes, now leave my sight!

Mink: … here's chapter 4.

Last time on mink: Kish kissed ichigo in front of purin and mink. (That sounds bad)

"Kishu what are you doing." Mink screeched Kish flew back up and smirked at mink she glared at him not only because it was irritating but he just kissed her best friend.

"Wow a real kiss!" the purin yelled excited. "I've never seen one except on TV." Ichigo was so shocked she couldn't speak.

"Enough games kish we have a job to do." Mink said. Ichigo looked over at mink she was in her cat warrior form so ichigo didn't recognize her.

"w-who are you?" ichigo said.

"Not important." Mink yelled back.

"Which means our introduction is over!" Kish said. "Let's get down to business!" a bunch of parasites appeared in his hands.

"GO PARASITE ALIENS!" they yelled in unison as the animals were infected.

"The animals… are turning into chimera animas." Ichigo said.

"GRROOWWLL!" the animas surrounded the girls.

"woo-hoo battle of the monsters." Purin yelled. "How cool." They tried to dodge the animas but there were too many a paw landed on ichigo holding her to the ground Kish smirked and floated down to ichigo's level.

"Is that all you can do? I expected more." He teased. He lifted her chin so she looked at him. "This is boring." He sighed. "So I guess I'll have to kill you now." Mink gasped she couldn't do anything if she helped ichigo she would be punished.

RIBBON MINTO ECHO lettuce and Minto came to the rescue.

"You have to transform now." Minto said. Ichigo nodded.

MEW MEW STRAWBERRY META-MORPHOSIS

"For your evil actions…we'll make you pay." Ichigo said.

"This is so cool." Purin said still trapped in the chimera elephant's trunk.

RIBBON STRAWBEERY CHECK the elephant released purin and ichigo caught her. "Gotcha." Kish smirked.

"But the game's not over yet." Mink looked over at him. More animals became infected. The chimera elephant was about to step on ichigo purin pushed her out of the way and was in range.

"No!" ichigo called. Then purin's forehead glowed and a huge light erupted blinding the others in process.

MEW MEW PUDDING META-MORPHOSIS "I'll take care of this." Purin said.

PUDDING RINGS two rings appeared in her hands. RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO the animas were trapped in a gelatin like substance.

"Now's our chance." Mint said.

"This is for that stupid kiss." Ichigo yelled. RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK the chimera animas went back to normal.

"Thanks for the entertainment." Kish said.

"Who's he?" mint asked.

"He kissed ichigo." Purin said. Ichigo freaked out. Mink giggled,

'Typical ichigo.' She thought.

"Come down here you cowards." Ichigo yelled at them. Kish smirked at her.

"There's no need to rush." He said. "Because…I'll see you again honey. I promise." He teleported, mink followed.

"Kish you shouldn't have done that, she's the enemy." Mink said.

"You're just jealous, don't though you'll still have a special place in my heart." He said.

"That may be true, but I will never love you." She said teleporting somewhere else. That place was in the middle of the woods at the park. (You can never really have a TMM story without that lovely park) she sat under one of the sakura trees watching a few petals dance in the breeze.

'Stupid Kish…stupid mission.' She thought. Behind her she heard a twig crack she turned her head and behind her was a giant black wolf with red streaks in its fur. Her eyes grew wide and she got up and started walking backwards she tripped over a root and landed on her butt. The wolf quivered like it was laughing.

"At least someone though it was funny." Mink said aloud.

'_Sorry I scared you, but why are you here alone?' _the wolf asked her.

"Hu? You can talk?" she said. It shook its head.

'_I can only talk though your mind; I didn't know you would reply.' _

"Well I didn't know that wolves were telepathic." The wolf laughed again.

"_Touché,_ _do you need help getting out of here?' _

"No I can leave whenever I want to." She said crossing her arms.

'_Well I guess I'll leave now bye.' _

"No wait." She said.

'_Changed you mind_?' he said.

"No it's just that, I didn't get you name."

'_I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours._'

"I'm mink. Now it's your turn." He laughed.

'_Karasu,_' He said walking deeper into the woods. She smiled and transported back to base.

'Karasu… what a nice name.' She thought.

**There chapter 4 review please, please, please **


	6. Chapter 5

Mink chapter 5

LN: If you happy and you know it clap your hands. (Clap, clap)

Mink: what are you doing?

LN: nothing.

Mink: ….

LN: ….

Mink: …. Are you copying me?

LN: are you copying me?

Mink: stop.

LN: stop.

Mink: ugh.

LN: ugh.

Zakuro: hey isn't this the chapter I appear in?

LN/mink: zakuro-kun.

Zakuro: uh. Hi

Mink: omg she said hi.

LN: I know isn't she cool.

LN/Mink: kakkoii!

Zakuro: (sigh) here's chapter 5.

"Oh mink it's so wonderful Masaya told me how he feels." Ichigo said it was another day at school ichigo and mink were walking down the hallway her little bell was making tinkling noises.

"I can see. His that from him?" mink asked pointing at the bell.

"Yes isn't it pretty?" ichigo said. Mink nodded ichigo stopped in the hall. "Look its aoyama-kun." He smiled and pointed at his neck like the bell was there. Ichigo smiled and looked over at the clock. "Oops, I got to go to work."

"I have to go too, see ya around ichigo." Mink said running off.

…

"nana-san I'm here." Mink said entering the shrine. Nana was poring some tea surrounded by her many cats.

"Hello we were just having some tea, would you like some?" she asked.

"Yes please." Mink sat down at the table and a cat climbed into her lap. She smiled and patted its head the cat purred in response.

"You have a lot of cats' nana-san." She said.

"Not really most of these cats are strays that just come and go as they please, but they just get in the way sometimes." Nana said. "I got a letter today from some modeling agency I thought you might like to read it." She handed mink the letter.

_On this date we are having modeling auditions for all young women wanting to try out. _

_Special guest will be fujiwara zakuro _

_Please come and try out. _

'Could it really be her?' mink thought. "Thanks for the tip nana I'll go check it out." She bowed and ran off to get her audition.

…

"Hey mink, what are you doing here?" ichigo and her friends from the café came up to her.

"I'm here for the audition too." She said.

"Well isn't that wonderful." Ichigo said. "Oh I forgot. Mink this is minto-chan and lettuce-chan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you mink-san." Lettuce said bowing.

"Yes, I didn't know ichigo had friends." Minto said.

"Minto-chan you meany I do have friends." Ichigo said. The four girls went to line up for the auditions.

"Miss Minto aizawa go ahead." The female agent said. Minto nodded and started her walk she was very graceful.

'Wow all that ballet does pull off.' Mink thought to herself. Ichigo and lettuce had their turns but they both tripped. Lettuce crashed into the judges table.

"I'm auditioning!" the little girl from before appeared and got on stage and stared doing tricks.

"Stop fooling around!" the agent yelled. "I've never seen an audition like this before." The girls were quiet. "Auditions are canceled. Please get out of here."

'Oh no.' mink thought then the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late." Zakuro walked in mink immediately hid behind ichigo. "Any trouble?" she asked.

'It's been seven years since I last saw zakuro-kun, god she's so pretty.' Mink gazed at her in awe.

"Mr. Macgregor said the audition can continue if I show you the walk." Zakuro finally said.

"Thank you zakuro." The director said. Mink knew it was her time to leave.

"Zakuro!" A swarm of crows burst through the windows and flew around the room.

"Everyone get out!"

"Zakuro lets go!" then a sudden burst of light hit the room. Mink turned around.

'No….no…not her too.' Zakuro had transformed into a mew.

"Ribbon zakuro pure" in a fury of flames and feathers the crows were gone. The girls cheered and surrounded zakuro.

"We found you!" purin said.

"Our final partner." Lettuce said.

"I'm not…joining anything." Zakuro said. "I'd rather be alone."

"zakuro." Minto pleaded.

"Get…lost…" zakuro walked out of the studio without looking back.

That day mink would never forget…

**Ooh cliffy please review **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

LN: **sigh**

Mink: the movie was fake get over it.

LN: I guess your right now I will be able to right that lost mews story and people won't think that I plagiarized the a la mode movie. THAT DOESN'T EXIST.

Mink: anyway here's chapter 6.

LN: now with 95% more zakuro than ever!

Last time on mink:

"_I'm not joining anything." _

'What did she mean by not joining?' mink thought to herself.

**Ring, ring**

"Moshi, moshi."

"hi mink it's ichigo; do you want' to come with me, lettuce and purin to see minto, she isn't feeling well and we want to cheer her up."

"Sure I'll come." Mink said.

"I'm glad come over to my place and we'll meet up with the girls there." Ichigo said.

"Ok bye."

"Bye." **Click**

…

"So… what brought the four of you here?" minto asked.

"Well I thought we could hang." Ichigo said.

"Hang out?" minto said. "And do what?" the girls were skeptical but purin stepped in.

"I could perform." She said.

"I see more than enough of that at work." Minto said. Purin frowned and walked off.

"We could make pastries." lettuce suggested.

"There's a full-time pastry chef on staff." Minto said. Lettuce sighed and joined purin.

"How about hide and seek?" ichigo asked.

"Chances are I'd never find you, ever." Minto said. Then she turned to mink. "Any suggestions?" she asked her.

"nope." Mink said.

"You people are hopeless." Minto said.

"Ooh, what happens if I press this button?" purin said. Minto turned and her face went from one of annoyance to pure terror.

"Don't touch that." Minto yelled, but it was too late. The button activated the sprinklers soaking all the girls.

"You guys!" minto yelled.

…

After the sprinkler ordeal the girls dried off in minto's room, she even got them some pj's to put on while their clothes dried.

"I'm sorry minto." Ichigo said. "We didn't mean to stay too long I hope you're not mad."

"Oh nonsense please stay." Minto said. "But only until your clothes have dried." A maid came to the door pushing a cart of yummy looking pastries.

"Tea and pasties Miss." she said.

"Thank you I'll take it from here." Minto said. Purin began to stuff her face.

"Yum!" she said.

"Pudding please don't horde, there's plenty for everyone." Minto said.

"I'm just having fun." Purin said. "This is my first slumber party."

"Well this party is very pedestrian." Minto said.

"Hey minto." Ichigo said. Minto turned and a pillow hit her face.

"Pillow fight." Purin squealed. The girls engaged in hitting each other with pillows, some of them burst scattering feathers everywhere. Mink smiled looking at the four of them, ichigo was lucky to have them, that much was true.

"I'm beat." Ichigo yawned. Mink stood up and stretched out.

"I'll be downstairs I want to get a drink." She said.

"But I can just ask a maid to bring some milk up for us." Minto said.

"Don't bother I can get it myself." Mink said walking out of the room and down the hall. She had to get out fast. If she was going to convince zakuro to not join anyone she would have to beat the mews and kishu to her first.

"Having fun honey?" mink whirls around to face Kish smirking naturally.

"Go away kish I don't need you here." Mink growled.

"Don't worry I'm not here for you, I'm aiming for another prize." He said.

"You know falling for the enemy is not part of the plan." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever, just go I assume that you left for a reason. Did you not?" he said.

"Yes I did." She said. "bye." She teleported away hoping Kish would not follow.

…

The lonely model waited in the dressing room until she was called for her turn to make her way to the TV set. It was the same thing every day, modeling sessions, appearances, autographs, she never had time just to be a normal girl.

"zakuro." The sudden voice startled her, she turned her head to face the intruder, and she gasped her eyes widened in shock.

"What's wrong zakuro, don't you even remember me?" the young girl in the doorway asked.

"m-mink." was what she could manage to get out of her mouth. She rose from her seat and ran over to the girl embracing her tightly. "Where did you go? It's been…"

"…seven years, I know I'm terribly sorry zakuro-kun." Mink said wrapping her arms around the models waist.

"It's ok now you're here that's all that matters." Zakuro said, mink looked up at her and smiled.

"Aww isn't that precious?" mink growled and turned to face Kish. "I know you haven't seen your friend in a very long time kitten, but we have an appointment with Miss Fujiwara remember?" zakuro shoved mink out of her arms and stood in front of her.

"Are you really with this guy?" zakuro asked Mink, she didn't respond. Zakuro sighed and faced Kish again.

"What do you want of me?" zakuro asked him, he smiled showing off a fang.

"Well…I was going to kill you, but where is the fun in that?" Kish said. "If you help us you could get revenge on those who did this to you."

"Revenge?" zakuro suddenly became interested in this creature's proposition.

"Yes, if you wish I can return you to normal." He said.

"Stop it you two!" Mink yelled. The other two stared at her in confusion.

"Mink," Zakuro said trying to comfort her friend but got her hand slapped out of the way. mink fell to the floor sobbing slightly.

"No zakuro, do what you wish I'm no longer needed here." she lifted her head to show her tear stained cheeks and teleported away from her shocked friend.

'_Mink slow down, you're going too fast.' A young zakuro yelled at a younger mink._

'_C'mon zakuro catch me!' mink yelled back quickening her pace. The two girls raced around the block avoiding passer bys and cyclers, a cross walk was coming up and mink was not slowing down._

'_Mink watch out!' zakuro yelled, but mink was too far to hear her and ran past the curb and into the street. A diesel truck was headed right towards mink, but neither mink nor the driver where aware of each other. Zakuro ran as fast as she could and jumped to grab mink. They flew to the other side of the crossing and landed rolling; zakuro got up off of mink and dusted off her clothes. When she looked down at mink, she was crying. Zakuro kneeled down to her level and hugged the frightened girl. Mink sniffled and hugged back._

'_Be careful next time.' Zakuro said, mink looked up at her wiping her tears and nodded. 'c'mon let's go back to my house for some milk and cookies.' _

'_As long as they're chocolate chip.' Mink said, zakuro laughed and helped her friend up from their sitting position._

'_Race you.' Zakuro said and she started running mink followed laughing._

'_Zakuro-kun!' _

"Good evening and welcome to the animal hour!" the announcer began the show. "Our special guest tonight is fujiwara zakuro." He said motioning over to where zakuro was sitting.

"I'm happy to be here." She said smiling at the camera, but on the inside she was not very happy at all. Her friend was no where in sight. She didn't realize that she was with her all along watching her from afar.

'Zakuro… please forgive me.' mink thought as she unleashed the parasites on the animals. Zakuro had taken notice and stood up from her seat.

"Ms. Fujiwara?" The host said then the animals grew larger and more ferocious. In all the commotion ichigo and the others were knocked back by the crowd trying to escape.

"Well done mink, I thought you lost your touch." Kish said suddenly appearing beside her.

"That wasn't for you." Mink said simply. "Shall we begin?"

He nodded. "Show time!" the cheetah was about to attack zakuro until ichigo transformed and held the beast back with her strawberry bell.

"How dare you try this in public?" She said. "For your evil actions I will make you pay." Kish smirked and raised his hand in the air.

"This was just between us and Miss Fujiwara kitty, I'm afraid I'll have to punish you. Go parasite anima." The giant creature whipped its way towards ichigo. It was about to hit her until the other three mews stopped it in its tracks. The attacks on it were useless and it coiled its way around ichigo.

'Ichigo!' mink thought in horror. Kish smiled in delight and flew down to her level.

"I know you wanted to get me back, but I'm afraid that's not going to happen." He said holding her chin in his hand. Then a bright light came and sliced the chimera in half freeing ichigo.

"Aren't you here for me?" Kish turned to see a fully transformed zakuro. "Now ichigo!" she said. Ichigo's strawberry bell lit up the girls weapons also lit up and went to ichigo.

"Strawberry bell version up" "ribbon strawberry check surprise." The chimera was blasted to bits. Mink was amazed at the sudden amount of power her friend had gained. She smiled to herself and teleported away.

"Did you see that?" outside the studio a crowd was buzzing around the television displays. Mink, back to normal, looked up and saw ichigo trying to make of what happened. Then she began to speak.

"The five of us are… defenders of justice _Tokyo Mew Mew_." she said posing with the other five mews. Mink smiled and walked down the street passing through the crowds trying to see this amazing site.

…

"Mink this letter came for you today, from a Miss Fujiwara I believe." Nana said, mink dropped what she was doing and grabbed the letter tearing into it.

_Dear mink,_

_I guess you found out who I chose. I know you might be disappointed but I hope we can still be friends, no matter what side you're on, and I promise not to tell anyone about this, not even ichigo. Cause I know that you and her are very good friends, she always talks about you, and it would break her heart if she knew. I miss you a lot but we will see each other real soon._

_Your friend,_

_Zakuro _

…

That was one of my longest chapters ever. Now on to business. You all probably wish to know more about my character mink right? Well you can ask questions about her here are the rules.

If the question contains a spoiler (like what happened to her mother?) I'll say you'll have to find out on your own.

Questions have to be short but sweet.

And third keep it clean guys. No sex questions or what size her bust is.

Mink: loveneko-san will pick five questions to put in chapter seven, so make sure to start now.

Good luck and have fun,

LN ~ nya


	8. Chapter 7

Mink chapter 7

LN: hey it's loveneko64 here to answer your questions.

Mink: but no one gave us any questions, just a very long concrit.

LN: but she is right, there will be some more exciting parts that change the manga altogether, but not until later. Time for questions.

Mink: but…

LN: there were questions I just didn't get time to answer them. Now I can and I will. Mink please start.

Mink: fine LxP 4ever asks: will lettuce pai be one of the parings?

LN: not at this moment I'm focusing on my character right now so parings aren't really on my mind.

Mink: next question. Safaia Bara asks: this is kishigo right?

LN: for some that might be confused ichigo and Kish are the two main characters in this story not a couple just yet, I'm trying to stick to the manga until I change it up, but I promise some fluff.

Mink: ugh Lerryn-chan who has been very loyal to us asks: is this a kishxOC story?

LN: like the other question Kish is just a main character in this story but he likes mink because she makes him think of his own personal ichigo.

Mink: freak, he should just keep his space.

LN: then the story wouldn't be good now would it?

Mink: no, are we done yet?

LN: just about we have two more questions.

Mink: but no one sent us any questions, because they're all on vacation.

LN: and I'm going on vacation too, so here's my question. In the last chapter we found out that you and zakuro were very good friends when you were little. What are your feelings for her?

Mink: (blushes) she…she's just a good friend. That is all.

LN: sure…final question. What is your favorite anime?

Mink: Sailor moon.

LN: and we are done, here's chapter 7. Enjoy.

…

It was lunchtime and all the girls were gossiping away about nonsense, mink usually ignored it but this time the news intrigued her.

"Hey did you hear?" mink looked up from eating her lunch.

"Yeah it was all over the news."

"What was?" ichigo asked looking tired; she had slept in class earlier that day and got another detention for it.

"Tokyo Mew Mew, I bought the news paper article." Ichigo flinched. Apparently the news spreading around the school was the appearance of this team of superheroes called the mews, and everyone wanted to know more. Who were they? Where did they come from? And most importantly who was this threat to mankind? Looking at the article mink noticed a few pictures of her and Kish but they were not very good pictures because the mews were in focus while the aliens were not.

"Hey mink. This alien with the cat ears looks kinda like you." Miwa said pointing to her picture.

"Yeah? Well that could be anybody I mean there are a lot of people with silver hair." Mink said getting up with her tray.

"That is true, this girl could be anybody." Moe said. "But I wonder who she could be?" mink overheard her and growled in her head.

'Keep on your toes, they could find out if they had half a brain.' Mink thought when she turned a corner accidently bumping into someone. The impact caused her to fall on her butt.

"Oh I'm sorry tsukihana-san, here let me help you." She reached out her hand to this unknown person and let them help her up.

"Thanks. Aoyama-san?" she said.

"Are you ok?" He said trying to examine to see if there we any noticeable injuries.

"I'm fine, sorry for bumping into you like that." She said.

"It's ok, I have to go to practice now, see ya." He said walking away but then he stopped. "Tsukihana-san, can I ask for your advice?"

"Why me?" she said.

"I'm planning a date for ichigo, and I can't ask her. I want it to be a surprise." He said running his hand through his hair. "Do you know what kind of flower ichigo likes?"

"Yes, she likes roses, but if this is a surprise give her something she wouldn't expect. Like cherry blossoms, there still in bloom even thought its summer." She said.

"What a perfect idea and I'll be at Inohara Park doing some research on the trees, so I'll be able to get a few for ichigo. Thank you tsukihana-san." He said bowing.

"No problem. But what's the research for?" mink asked him.

"I'll be with some college students this afternoon to see if the trees still blooming is a greenhouse effect."

"Ok, sorry I asked. Bye." She said leaving as fast as she could. Boy he was a big nerd.

'Remind me never to talk to him ever again.'

…

"I'm home." Mink called out to no one in particular, she then noticed Kish talking to two other aliens. One was tall with short violet hair he had a very serious look on his face; the other was a boy with brown hair in two ponytails sticking straight up in the air. She giggled at how ridiculous he looked. They turned and saw her she held her hand over her mouth and walked back into a column.

"Ah, there she is. Gentlemen this is mink." Kish said finally noticing her like the others.

"h-have they been here the whole time?" mink asked.

"Not really they just got here from our home planet." The young one flew down to her and walked around her a few times he then stopped in front of her and crossed his arms.

"Where are your ears?" he asked.

"There hidden, see?" her cat ears and tail popped out and she twirled giving the guys a better view. "I hide my ears so I can be around the humans without them knowing."

"That's ok I guess." The boy said.

"What is your name?" mink asked.

"I'm tart, and the other guy is pai." Tart said.

"It's nice to meet you tart-san." Mink said holding out her hand. Tart didn't understand her motive so mink ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"Anyway, pai and tart will be assisting us in our mission. Since there are five mews now." Kish said. "Well if you excuse me I'll be at Inohara Park."

"What for?" mink asked.

"My next plan, since the humans have already destroyed some of their environment, I'll help speed the process; Starting with those cherry trees."

'Aoyama's there, ichigo will be mad if he's dead.' Mink thought.

"See ya." Kish said and he disappeared before mink could stop him. She ran down the hall and headed for the exit but pai teleported in front of her.

"Where do you think your going?" he said.

"So that's what your voice sounds like." Mink said, pai sighed and scratched his head.

"I'll ask again, where are you going?"

"After kish." She said.

"He will be fine by himself, I suggest you do what humans call 'homework'" he said. Mink sighed and nodded,

'Kish will probably fail like he always does.' She thought and walked to her room.

…

Mink was done with her homework when Kish had come back. She raced to him to hear the outcome.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"Ichigo and her friends stopped me. That's what happened!" He growled. She flinched and took a few steps back into a wall; he looked up at her and smirked. "Did I scare you?" he said.

"no." she said failing to hide her trembling lip.

"You know I would never hurt you kitty." Then an idea came to him. "Instead let me give you something." He said walking towards her until the space between them was filled. She was trapped in-between Kish and the wall… no escape. He held her chin in his hand while his other was on her hip.

"Give me what?" mink asked trying to hide her fear. His face was close to hers in a way that they were almost touching noses. His lips only inches form hers. She dreaded what was yet to come.

"This!" He then crushed his lips onto hers.

Mwhahahahah I'm so evil… please review ~nya~


	9. Chapter 8

Mink chapter 8

LN: it's that time of the year time to go back to school.

Mink: you're a few months late.

LN: whatever I have a special treat to all of my fans.

Mink: let me guess, random songs?

LN: mink don't spoil it I want the fans to be surprised, just this once.

Mink: fine, just don't say I warned you.

LN: (sigh) here's chapter 8.

Last time on mink:

"_This!" He crushed his lips onto hers. _

Mink's eyes widened in shock, her first kiss was stolen from her and she could not do anything about it. Kish then released her from his grip. Mink remained close to the wall while kishu smirked satisfied that he could get a reaction out of his kiss.

"Did you enjoy my gift?" he asked smugly, mink turned to him and did the only thing she could think of to repay him. Slap him across the face.

"You jerk that was my first kiss!" she yelled. He felt his cheek where she hit him and smirked at her, she flinched and his smirk got wider. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she demanded, still frightened.

"What am I going to do with you kitty?" he sighed resting his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off but he placed it back in the previous spot. "Were you saving that kiss for anyone in particular? Maybe someone you met?"

"No, I wasn't, but I didn't want you to take it!" She yelled at him. Tart came into the room while they were arguing.

"Mink why aren't you in the kitchen?" tart asked.

"I'm to busy arguing with Kish. Why do you ask?" Mink said.

"You aren't making me a sandwich." Mink stopped glaring at Kish and turned to tart. "Go to the kitchen and make me a sandwich." Tart said slowly like mink was stupid or something.

"WHAT!" mink yelled enraged. "I just got sexually assaulted and you expect me to go into the kitchen and make you a sandwich!"

"Please?" tart said a little scared.

"You guys seriously think I am some kind of maid or sex slave!" she continued, and then pai came in.

"Mink, I need you to…" she turned to glare at him. "I'll just be going."

"And as for you two… GET OUT!" mink pushed Kish and tart out of her room and slammed the door.

"But what about my sandwich?" Tart asked.

"Give it a rest buddy; we just set off a bomb in that girl, and she won't be coming out for a while." Kish said. Just then mink opened up the door dressed in a different outfit. The boys plastered themselves against the wall as she walked past them. She turned towards them and they cringed in fear.

"What's wrong you guys?" mink asked sweetly.

"N-nothing, where are you going?" Kish asked a little nervous.

"Out," She said. "See ya." She walked past them and teleported out. The boys looked at each other and sighed in relief.

…

"Hello welcome to café mew mew." ichigo said happily to the new customer. Mink walked in and stood by the door as the customer was being escorted to their seat. "Hi mink I'll be with you in a sec." Mink went and sat in a chair that was close to a window so she could look outside.

"hey." Mink turned her head and met zakuro's eyes. She turned her head away quickly trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Hey zakuro-kun how are you doing?" mink asked trying not to show her blush on her face.

"I'm fine." She said. "So how are things?" zakuro said trying not to mention mink's secret.

"Ok I guess; I'm having a few problems about some people." Mink said. At that time ichigo came over to the table with a raspberry cheesecake and placed it in front of mink.

"Thanks' but I didn't order this."

"It's ok I took it out of my pay." Ichigo said.

"But isn't Ryou paying you half already?" zakuro said.

"What, he's not paying you full?" mink said.

"It's the boss; if ichigo comes in late then he takes it off her paycheck."

"Well he's gonna hear from Me." mink said very angry.

"Please mink-chan its fine, he just does that to mess with me."

"What does he like you or something?" ichigo shrugged her shoulders and just then said 'boss' came up to the three girls.

"Strawberry this is no time to be talking with friends, I'm taking 15% from your paycheck." Ryou said.

"Now wait here just a darn second, why aren't the other girls losing their pay?" mink asked him.

"Ichigo is the only one who acts up." He said.

"I should report you to the police." Mink said.

"You could, but my money could convince them otherwise." Then mink slapped him across the face. Ichigo and zakuro's mouths were agape the other customers looked over at the two and started whispering to each other.

"I'm leaving, can you make my cheesecake to-go?" ichigo nodded and brought her a to-go cake box and placed the cake inside. She handed it to mink, who turned and walked out of the café in a huff. The girls looked over a ryou shirogane who was touching the mark on his cheek.

"Who the hell was that?" he yelled.

"A very brave girl." the trio turned to see keiichiro. "Not very many people can stand up to ryou like that."

"Shut up keiichiro." Ryou said walking back down into the basement.

"Wow who knew that mink was so tough?" ichigo said amazed. Zakuro smiled slightly at that comment.

'Mink has always been tough, she had to be.' Zakuro thought.

…

Ring, ring

"Hey ichigo what's up?"

"Well, ryou was so shocked when you hit him that he gave me double my pay. Isn't that awesome?"

"I knew I would get through to him." Mink said.

"I forgot to ask you, we're going on a cruise on ryou's ship and I wanted to know if you wanted to go too." Ichigo said.

"Wouldn't 'the boss' be upset if I went?" mink asked.

"Actually, after that ordeal he thought that it was best if you were to come too."

"He's probably worried if I hold a grudge." Mink said. "Ok I'll come."

"Awesome, you know that's its formal and you'll need a ball gown. Do you have one?"

"Not that I know of, but I know someone who will. I got to go bye."

"bye." Mink went to her address book in her cell phone and scrolled down the list she landed on the right number and punched in the call key. She knew exactly who could help her with her dress dilemma. After a few short rings the other line picked up.

"Hello?"

"Zakuro, it's mink, I need some help. Ichigo invited me to the ship and I have nothing to wear." Mink said sadly.

"(Sigh) ok come over I'll see what I can do." Zakuro said.

"Thank you so much, I'll be there in a few." Mink hung up and made sure that no one was around. Then she teleported to the front of zakuro's apartment and rang the doorbell. Zakuro opened the door and looked at her in shock.

"Wow you move fast." Zakuro commented.

"I was just a few blocks from your apartment anyway." Mink said coming in. "so what do you got for me?"

"Come to my closet I'll probably find something for you." The two girls walked over to a large door in the middle of the room, zakuro opened it and inside were rows of clothing, Shoes, jeans, pants, shirts, blouses and lots of dresses.

"This is amazing. How could you get so many clothes in here?" mink said.

"Designers helped me with my wardrobe but I hardly wear anything from a pro I mostly get my stuff from retail. The rest is just extra."

"That's such a waste." Mink said. "My closet isn't even a quarter of this place."

"I'm thinking about giving the rest away, to charity for the needy and some of my friends." Zakuro said.

"But I'm here for a dress, not a whole stinking closet." Mink said.

"I know but I thought you'd like to pick out a few things."

"Really?"

"Like I said charity."

"Are you saying I look like a train wreck?" mink challenged.

"Go find a dumb dress already."

…

"Those photos you wanted me to clarify are done."

"Let me see." A few keys clicked and an image came to the screen. Two figures, one masculine and one feminine. The female had cat ears and short silver hair. Ryou looked at the picture closely and scowled.

"It's her." He snarled.

"I'm afraid so, poor Miss Ichigo, she will not be happy knowing her friend is also her enemy." Keiichiro said.

"I invited the enemy to my party. She'll probably make the other two hide and then ambush us."

"Maybe, but she hasn't attacked us yet. Has she?"

"No, but there's no time like the present."

…

It was the eve of the boat party people of wealth dressed in their best clothes for this very fashionable shindig. Mink was more nervous if she would make a good impression on them.

"You look lovely, don't sweat it." Zakuro whispered.

"Not as pretty as you." Mink said running her hand over her beaded bodice. Mink's dress was a periwinkle prom dress with a big poufy skirt. (AN: this was the dress I wore for my first prom in the 10th grade )

"Well I should say you're all very lovely, even Venus would be jealous of all these beautiful girls here." Keiichiro said.

"C'mon mink lets dance." Ichigo said grabbing her friend's hand and dragging her onto the dance floor. Their gowns twirled as they swayed to the gentle music that played throughout the ballroom. Someone tapped mink's shoulder she turned to see ryou shirogane all decked out in a Chinese style suit.

"May I have this dance?" he held out his hand to her.

"Sure, see ya ichigo." She placed her hand in his and they ventured out further into the middle of the dance floor.

"you still mad about the whole slapping thing?" mink asked him. He smiled and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Usually a girl would just blush and let the man lead, but you are different." He said.

"I like being different." She said.

"So I've been told." He said. "Another thing I've been told is that you've been lying to us the entire time."

"w-what do you mean?" she asked.

"Don't play coy; I know you're with the aliens. Those pictures on the news I know it was you."

"No-no it wasn't." she said backing up, but he still had his hold on her.

"Oh yes it was." He hissed. "You're in a lot of trouble, now that I've got you, your comrades will have to leave if they want you back."

"Let go of Me." just then the ship started shaking. The ship was being attacked by giant fish chimera. People began to frantically run away from the danger while the giant chimeras were sinking the ship.

"It's the aliens." Pudding yelled.

"Out here?" minto said.

"Guys transform." Ichigo yelled. In the midst of all the chaos mink tried to escape from ryou's grasp but he wouldn't let go.

"You're not getting away so easily." He said. Just then a chimera grabbed mink around her waist and pulled her out of ryou's grasp. She screamed as she was carried away. Then she stopped when she was away from ryou.

"Must you always get in trouble?" she looked up and saw pai floating above her. "You would have blown your cover to the mew mews."

"Thanks I owe you one." She said.

"If you ever risk something like that again, our plan will be worthless." He said.

"Ok no more parties. Thanks for the advice." The chimera released her from its grasp and she landed on the deck.

"Lettuce!" she turned to see that lettuce jumped into the harbor to save a baby that was taken under the water. After being submerged for a long time lettuce came back up with the baby unharmed, except that she now had a mermaid tail.

"Mission incomplete." Pai said. "The need for stronger tactics is ascertained again." Pai teleported and mink followed, they both came to the blue room where tart was waiting for them.

"Where's kishu?" mink asked.

"He's under house arrest, after failing to many times." Tart said. "So how did it go pai?" pai gave no response and scowled at tart. The room changed and the three bowed to await their master's orders.

"My child, you look lovely." Deep blue said.

"Thank you master." Mink said. "I'm sorry we failed."

"If there are any more complications I'm afraid we will not gain our planet back." he said.

"What do you mean by 'our planet'?" she asked.

"My child I do believe it is time you know about our past."


	10. Chapter 9

Mink chapter 9

LN: Tsu-ba-sa, Tsu-ba-sa, go Tsubasa.

Mink: what are you blabbing about now?

LN: Tsubasa chronicle. The most amazing anime ever.

Mink: I thought you liked TMM.

LN: I do but this is cool too, they got everything, guys with swords, magic, time traveling, a cute mascot, and Vic!

Mink: who's Vic?

LN: gasp, you've never heard of Vic Mignogna the most amazing voice actor ever!

Mink: no.

LN: then you've got a problem.

Mink: I think you got a problem; you didn't let anyone hear your super special song.

LN: there wasn't enough time and not enough space if you want to know what the super special song was watch "I'm on a boat" then imagine the boat party thing.

Mink: very imaginative.

LN: at least I tried. Here is chapter 9 anyway.

Last time…

"_My child I do believe it is time you know about our past." _

"Long ago this planet used to belong to us." deep blue said. Mink looked around and noticed that pai and tart were gone. "They have gone for another mission."

"Sorry, you may continue." She said nervously. He chuckled and a warm aura surrounded mink. It made her feel clam again.

"Our ancestors had inhabited the planet long before the humans had, but then catastrophe hit the planet and almost brought our ancestors to the brink of extinction. The only way to save themselves was to leave earth, but the new planet was more hellish then the last. so they had to live underground to escape from the horrible surface."

"What happened to them?" mink asked.

"Many became Ill and could not survive, then we came back to earth and found that humans had taken over. The planet was in better shape than last time but it was slowly being destroyed by the humans and their pollution. Now we must destroy them to claim this planet again."

"But why can't we just talk to them? Ask them to share this planet." Mink asked.

"We were here first; they have no right to take what is rightfully ours." He said. "You may leave now." Then the room went back to normal. Mink thought about what he had said. Should the humans be destroyed or could there be a more peaceful alternative? Then she remembered, humans killed her mother, burned down her house and left her alone. Without deep blue she would have died along with her mother. She remembered her mother, her long white hair, her soulful eyes, and her kind smile. She remembered the stories that her mother had told her when she was a child. They were different from the normal fairytales that children were told at bedtime.

Flashback:

"_Once there was a kingdom called the silver millennium, this kingdom wasn't on earth it was on the moon, it was a very peaceful kingdom ruled by the queen serenity. Everyone loved the queen and her daughter, Serena. She was a very beautiful princess who had a big heart; even though she was a crybaby she cared a lot about others and was brave and kind."_

"_Mama what happened to the princess?" asked a young mink, the woman stopped and smiled sadly. _

"_She fell in love with a prince from earth. He was strong and brave, but they could not be together because earth was at war with the moon." _

"_What was the war about?"_

"_An evil queen wanted power; she wanted the moon and its people to be destroyed. And she succeeded. The kingdom was destroyed. Its people dead, along with the entire royal family." The woman cried and the child held her mother's arm. _

"_Don't cry mama. It's only a story." Mink said. "Besides, I don't believe that the prince and princess are dead. Their love helped them survive." The mother smiled at her daughter and hugged her tightly._

"_You are right, they cannot die. If ones love is strong enough you can overcome the most difficult of obstacles. Never forget that my child even when you grow old. Never lose your love even when it seems like love does not exist." _

"_I promise mama. I'll never forget." _

…

"I'll never forget mama." Mink said. "Never."

LN: ok so that was very short, but I liked it. Hope you do to. Have a very merry Christmas.

Mink: mama… (Sob)

LN: its ok I'll start the next chapter soon and then someone will make a special appearance again.

Mink: (sniff) you mean? (beaming)

LN: you'll have to find out. R&R everyone.


	11. Chapter 10

Mink chapter 10

LN: welcome back. Please keep your hands and feet inside the fanficiton at all times and enjoy the ride.

Mink: were still in the third book and there are four more to go. So I'm guessing we'll have about 30 chapters.

LN: hey mink-san I'm as smart as you now.

Mink: really?

LN: yes, I made a 91 on my algebra 2 final and my mommy is very happy.

Mink: really? well I made a 105 on mine.

LN: don't spoil my fun; I worked really hard on that final. I deserve some credit.

Mink: here's your credit. Chapter 10.

Mink's pov (yay)

I was left alone in my room for the rest of the day. No one came to bother me. Not even kishu, but he was still under house arrest. I sighed and looked around my room. It was a normal teenage girl's room, there was a bed, a dresser, a small closet, a television (something that I demanded that I could have) and a bookshelf filled with my favorites, Edgar Allen Poe, Ann rice, and William Shakespeare. I picked up one of my favorites Romeo and Juliet; I had read this book many times. In fact it was about time that I should go get some more. Seeing I was still in my party dress from last night I quickly showered and changed into a comfortable t-shirt and jeans. I guess I could ask the boys if they needed anything while I was out. So I teleported to pai's room. He was sitting at his computer frantically typing words I did not understand. Before I could say anything he spoke.

"Please knock before you barge into my room without my consent."

"sorry." I said. "Knock, knock." I giggled but pai did not find it funny.

"What do you want?" he asked turning from the computer.

"I'm going out, do you need anything?" I asked.

"No, I'm completely fine here without anything. So leave don't bother me again." This guy had obviously been sitting on a tack since the day he was born. I hurriedly teleported in a huff. I entered tart's room. He was sitting on the floor playing with his click clack weapon.

"Hey tart, I'm going out do you need anything?" I asked.

"No thanks, but if you find some candy I'll take it." He said smiling. Even though he was annoying you couldn't help but love the kid.

"All right, see ya." I said teleporting from his room. Then I reappeared at kishu's front door of his room. I was hesitant at first, knowing that he might try to 'make a move' on me again. I gathered my bearings and opened the door with a slight touch. Inside was everything but kishu. Then I found him sitting next to his bed, obviously depressed like the immature brute he is.

"kish." I called softly. "Kishu, can I come in?" I heard him grunt in response taking that as a yes. I slowly walked into the room hoping he wouldn't give me a surprise hug or kiss or something much worse, but he just sat there quietly. It was almost pitiful to watch him. A girl had to do what a girl had to do. So I walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. He didn't look up or acknowledge me in anyway. It was getting really scary, and I didn't have time to play this game with him.

"Kishu you look up at me now or so help me I'll make your life a living hell." I threatened. Sure enough he looked up in surprise and then anger.

"You wouldn't dare?" he said. I stood up and held my hand out to him.

"Get up! I don't like seeing you depressed, it's scary." He took my hand and I pulled him up to his feet.

"I didn't know you cared." He said. Good ole kishu was back thank the gods. Did I just say that?

"I don't, it's just I don't want you to kill yourself over some stupid little thing like being grounded. It's not the end of the world." I noticed that he was still holding my hand.

"Ok kitty, but why are you still holding my hand?" he asked giving me his signature smirk. I swiped my hand away from his and held it to my chest. I straitened up and did what I came here for.

"I'm going to earth to shop, do you need anything?" I asked him.

"No, I have all I need here. Seeing you send my spirits soaring." Now I regretted saving his life I wished that I never entered his room and saved him from his depression.

"Ok then I'll see you later." I said teleporting before he could catch me. I had made it to the shopping center from inside the girls bathroom then I stepped out looking like I'd just done by 'business' and was going back to shopping. Then kishu came back into my mind I know I have said this before but. That boy drives me insane. I would rather tear out my own hair then spend one waking second with that pompous, idiotic, perverted, son of a… why is everyone staring? Have they never seen a teenage girl before? Then I saw my tail behind me. Oh crap they found out I'm so dead.

"Hey mommy, look at the kitty. Can we keep it?" a small child declared pointing at me. The mother looked at me in disgust.

"No honey we don't know where it has been. It probably has germs." He said sticking her nose in the air in a displeasing fashion.

'Germs? For your information lady I am 100% germ free.' I said to her but what came out was a few angry mews. What was wrong with me? Then I noticed a refection of me, but it wasn't me. It was a cat a small, grey, blue eyed…oh dear. In all my anger I had been turned into a cat. How would the guys deal with this? I needed to get out of here. If someone were to catch me I would never go back to normal. I ran past dozens of people until I finally got out of the shopping center. Then I ran down the street hopefully I could find someone who could help me. I finally found some dogs maybe they could tell me how to get out of his mess.

"Hey guys!" I shouted to them. Then turned and growled menacingly. What had I gotten myself into? "Could you help a lady out of a situation?" I asked sweetly trying not to provoke them any further.

"Sure, sweet thing. But first could you help us with something?" one of the dogs said as the bunch of them circled me. Something in my gut told me this wasn't right.

"What do you need help with?" I asked nervously.

"We'll we haven't eaten in days." Bad, this is bad. "And you look absolutely mouthwatering." I felt myself puff up in fear as a normal cat would. Here I am in an alleyway, a cat, with some dogs, that want to eat me. Somehow I regretted this more than I did saving kishu.

"I um… hey look over there!" I said. They all looked the opposite of me and that gave me enough time to make my escape. I dashed away from the alley and zoomed down the street.

"Why that little…get her!" shouted the leader and the dogs ran after me as normal dogs would to a cat. I was hyperventilating. Then I noticed that I was getting closer to the woods. Bingo, I could make my escape in there and they wouldn't find me. so I raced into the thick forest hoping they would lose me, but sure enough the pack of dogs found me again and set off a dead run towards me.

"C'mon kitty it won't hurt…much." They laughed evilly. So much for dogs being mans best friend. They were at my heels biting them trying to grab me so that I may become their meal. I was finally cornered at a bush surrounded by trees. I could have climbed one but they were sure to grab me then. There was nothing left to do but pray.

'Please, someone help.'

'_I'm here.'_ Someone whispered but it didn't sound like anyone I knew, but all the same I recognized it. Then the dogs whimpered and ran off their tails between their legs. I opened my eyes and saw the black and red wolf, karasu.

"Um hi." I said nervously.

'It's been a while, but I recall that you were taller last time.' He said amused.

"Something happened, and I can't go back to normal." I explained to him.

'How about a kiss?' he asked.

"Cocky much?" I said infuriated. I should have known that all men were the same.

'No I mean; you've been transformed into an animal. A kiss will break the spell, like the princess and the frog.' That took me aback. I so wrongly accused him.

"I guess your right. 'Pucker up' as they say." He laughed and bent down to my level. I reached up and our lips met. It felt strange kissing a wolf but hey. So long as it isn't kishu. Then I felt myself getting larger, my fur replaced by skin and my paws replaced with hands and feet. I felt my face and laughed with glee. I was myself again and not some deadbeat cat.

"Thank you so much." I cried to my hero but when I turned to see him he had disappeared. What a mysterious wolf. If I ever see him again I'll have to thank him.

LN: I hope you all liked this chapter, I sure did.

Mink: it's a lot better in my point of view.

LN: let's have a vote, shall I keep this first person or go back to the way it was.

Mink: it has also come to our attention that I have a new friend ne?

LN: that's right, I have gotten together with ladybug-kun to make a story about her character, Toto, and my character to make one fanficiton together called 'clone' if you haven't already read it the first chapter is short but you get the gist.

Mink: have a happy new year.


	12. Chapter 11

Mink chapter 11

LN: hello again, its February also known as black history month, and Valentines Day.

Mink: and the time when Tokyo mew mew fans watch episode 45.

LN: the Valentines Day episode when we figure out that aoyama is the blue knight Bla, bla romantic bla. On with the fic!

…

"Kishu!"

The hallways of the base echoed with the sound of my feet hitting the concrete. I was running frantically around looking for kishu and the others. Deep blue had mentioned earlier that they were working on a new plan to defeat the mews and the only one who didn't know that plan was me.

"Guys where are you?" I called breathlessly trying to run and yell at the same time. Kishu, along with tart and pai, teleported in front of me before I could make it to the end of the hall. I skidded to a halt but from the sudden change of speed I landed on my back instead. Kishu walked over to where I was lying and leaned down to my level.

"Aww did the kitty fall down?" he said. I frowned and stood up brushing off the dirt from my outfit.

"Ok you morons, what's this big plan that you're keeping from me?" I said.

"It's not a secret." Pai said. "you weren't' here when we decided it. You said something about 'going out' remember?" I growled in frustration. Sometimes I just want to hit these guys with a metal bat.

"Just please explain it to me, I want to help too." I wined.

"Ok you and I will distract the mews while tart and pai look for mew aqua." Kishu explained.

"What's mew aqua?"

"A powerful energy source that kishu will use for something that he won't tell us about." Pai said.

"What does it look like?" I asked. Kishu picked something out of his pocket and held it up to me.

"Here take a look for yourself." I held the tiny sample up to my face. It was round, blue and looked like water. It must have been very fragile but it sparkled like diamonds. I had never seen anything more pretty in my life.

"Oh can I use extra for some jewelry?" pai snatched it away before I could even imagine the tons of necklaces and rings I could make with this stuff.

"No it's not for your girly things; we need it to help in our mission." He growled.

"So what do you say?" kishu asked.

"For my mother and your people, I'll die for both." He smirked and before I knew it we were at the park.

"Want to do the honors of summoning a chimera anima?" I nodded and raised my hand above my head but kishu lowered it down.

"There's something you need to know about summoning, I found out awhile ago that the people of this planet can help us." I gave him a questioning look, humans help us? It must be some kind of trick.

"See that young lady over there?" he pointed to a woman sitting on a bench reading. "Go get her soul." I looked at him like he was crazy. I couldn't steal a person's soul even if I wanted to.

"Is that even possible?" I asked him.

"Watch and see." He simply said jumping down from the tree above where the lady was sitting. Before she noticed anyone their kishu's hand flashed by her neck and she passed out. He smirked at me signaling it was ok to go. I stared at the unconscious woman in front of me appalled and slightly amused at her weakness.

"Now hold out your hand in front of her and concentrate on the soul." Kishu said next to me. I lifted my hand up and faced my palm to her. Then I closed my eyes and concentrated on releasing the soul from the body. Then a faint sound came to my ears, it was her heartbeat. I could feel her breathing almost like I was a part of her. Then all at once it stopped. I felt a warm pulsing in my hand. I opened my eyes and a small shining light was in my hand it was diamond shaped.

"Is this it?" I asked breathlessly. Kishu nodded.

"You did very well for the first time." He said "that soul will help us greatly." My mind went blank and I could hear something else. I starred at the soul again and I heard someone speaking. A soft voice caressed two words.

"Star…seed…" it spoke clearly. Then I came back to reality and shook my head in frustration.

"no." I said sharply. Now it was kishu's turn to look at me strangely.

"No what?"

"It's a fragment of her soul, something called a star seed."

"Star seed?" he said. "What in the world gave you that idea?"

"I don't know. It just came to me." he shrugged it off.

"Ok now mix the soul er... I mean star seed with the infuser." He handed me the alien and I placed the star seed next to it. "It should slide in nicely." It ate up the soul and glowed. I held it high above my head.

"Fusion!" I shouted. It floated above me and a few seconds later a chimera that looked human-like stood before us.

"Good job kitty." I frowned at his statement.

"What will happen to the human?" I asked.

"She's as good as dead. You don't need to worry about a thing." For once I felt awful. I had just taken a human life, but it is for the better. It was just one life in the name of our master. I kept repeating that over and over in my head then a familiar sound made me come to my senses.

"Mew Mew strawberry metamorphosis" ichigo and the others had made it to the park like kishu had predicted.

"Welcome ladies!" kishu said.

"Kish and mysterious cat girl!" wow ichigo very original. "What is going on?"

"It's been a long time ichigo." Kishu said. "So I have a special treat for you." He held up the aqua for everyone to see. The girls gasped at the sight of the small fragment. So they knew about it too? Why am I the last one to know about stuff?

"Where did you get it?"

"That's none of your business." He said. "But if you want it." He summoned a few more praying mantises chimera to join mine. "Come and get it!" I was slightly shocked. Just then my eyes locked onto zakuro's cold glaring eyes. So it came to this hu?

"Go chimera anima!" I shouted. "Destroy them!"

…

LN: I'm finishing this at three Microsoft pages so because I need to get the next chapter in before I leave for Florida.

Mink: yeah while you're at sea-world I have to fight with my friends.

LN: I wanted to end of a cliff hanger sorry for living. Anyway expect chapter 12 within the next few days. Oh and by the way I will update once a month now since that works better for my schedule.

Mink: is there anything else you want to say like about a certain cameo in this chapter.

LN: right I had wanted mink to make a soul chimera but she calls the soul something else and what relation does it have for mink? I'm not telling but please feel free to make a prediction.

Mink: review please for extra life points.

LN: until next time!


	13. Chapter 12

Mink chapter 12

Mink: loveneko-chan? Where are you? (Finds a letter on the ground)

_Dear mink,_

_Sorry I couldn't be here to introduce chapter 12 with you. I'm in Florida soaking up some vitamin_ _D and hanging out at SeaWorld. I'll be back in a week. Have fun without me._

_Yours truly,_

_Loveneko-chan _

Mink: why that little… (Sigh) here's chapter 12

…

The chimera that I had created launched its attack on the mews. They tried to deflect the attack and were knocked down instead. They had a hard time getting up again because of kishu's chimera attacking over and over. For some strange reason my mind went blank. I was unaware of what was going on around me until kishu yelled at me.

"Look out!" something wrapped around my throat and pulled me down where I slammed into concrete. When I finally regained consciousness I saw my attacker standing over me. The whip was still around my neck choking me if I was human I would have been dead. Its user held the handle tight not wanting to let me go anytime. I knew zakuro would want to attack me personally, one: for betraying her friendship, and two: so that kishu wouldn't have anyone to defend him, but I knew he could take care of himself.

"Zakuro are you going to let me do what I want or am I just gonna have to deal with you myself?" I said.

"Why mink? You could have helped us protect the planet but you're just killing it."

"Humans are killing it not us. We want to get rid of those who are doing this. The planet belongs to them not the stupid humans." She pulled on the whip harder and I felt my windpipe close up. I gasped for air only to make it worse. A bit longer and I would be dead or have my windpipe crushed.

"Zakuro stop it!" I looked over and ichigo was running towards us. She grabbed the whip around my neck and tried to pull it off. Zakuro sighed and released me from the hold I fell to the ground gasping for the fresh air that filled my lungs.

"You could have killed her." Ichigo scolded zakuro who wasn't looking at me. I stood up and walked in between the two.

"Why did you save me? Don't you want me dead?" I said. She gave me a said smile.

"You may be our enemy, but we only want peace not killing out of cold blood."

"You've made a big mistake saving me. I will not hesitate to kill you."

"I know but maybe you'll change your mind." I flew up several inches from the ground ready to teleport.

"Don't count on it." I said my voice lingering in the air as I vanished. When I appeared I was next to Tokyo tower. Pai and tart were right above me.

"Hey!" I called to them. Pai glared at me tart flew down to where I was.

"Did you ditch kishu?" he asked.

"You could say that, the wolf mew attacked me solo I was caught off guard."

"Discuss your trauma later. We have some uninvited guests." A few helicopters flew next to us firing their rockets at us. I dodged a few missiles and slashed at the propeller with my sword. The copter crashed and burst into flames.

"Well done keep that up and there won't be anymore distractions." Then kishu appeared.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They fell for the trap." He said smirking.

"Trap? What trap?" I questioned him.

"We had fake aqua to lure the mews to fight us. Then we planted this cocoon on top of the tower."

"What cocoon!" I was getting more furious by the minute.

"Inside is a chimera that has poison gas on its wings. When it comes out it will soar the skies and send the poison through the city suffocating everyone in sight." Out of the corner of my eye I saw five brightly colored blurs coming towards us.

"Right on time." Kishu said. He flew to where they had stopped. "You made it. That was quick." Pai and tart appeared behind them.

"Why don't you come and play with us first?" tart said. Zakuro looked to me with a deathly scowl on her face. I returned her glare with one of my own.

"Bring it on!" the girls said in unison.

Ribbon lettuce rush

Ribbon zakuro pure

Ribbon mint echo

Ribbon pudding ring inferno

The attack missed us by inches. The battle had turned into a game like dodge ball where our attacks were the ball and we had to dodge them.

"It's about time." I heard kishu say. "Tokyo's skies will be completely decimated in forty two minuets."

"What?" above us on the tower the cocoon was cracking. Whatever was inside there was about to come out.

"I'll take care of it! Ribbon pudd…" zakuro stopped pudding in mid attack.

"Don't waste your energy. When it comes out we can attack it." The cocoon broke open and a large moth burst from the shell the poison gas already emanating from its wings. Down below us we could hear people choking on the gas as it spread through the city.

"This is unforgiveable!" ichigo shouted. Three mews made their way up the tower while ichigo and mint went underground. I followed after them when they finally stopped and went up a manhole. When I climbed up after them I was thrown back down. I looked up and saw zakuro covering the manhole over me locking me inside. Idiot I can teleport. And I did just that.

"You seriously think you can stop me?" I said appearing in front of them.

"Well we tried Na no da." Purin said. The boys' teleported behind me.

"I feel it." We all turned to mint she looked in a trance.

"Minto what's wrong?" just then she flew up the tower. Kishu tried to fly after her but ichigo blocked him.

"There is no way I'm letting you get in the way."

"The mew aqua's up there, hurry before she get's it first." Kishu yelled at us. Lettuce and purin blocked pai and tarts attacks. Zakuro was busy keeping the moth at bay so I had time to get to the aqua.

'Ribbon zakuro spear' I stand corrected.

"Get out of the way mink." She growled.

"Why so the humans can destroy the planet more? I don't think so."

"Mink what's gotten into you? Why do you want to hurt your friends?" her facial features changed from anger to sadness I couldn't help but look sad also.

'Mew aqua rod' I looked up and a bright light surrounded us. Before I knew it minto used the aqua and changed it into a magical scepter.

'Ribbon aqua drops'

Small twinkling lights fell down onto the city destroying the dust gas and the chimera moth along with it. When the sparks had cleared the mews changed back into their human forms and the sun was setting.

"It's not over yet ichigo." Kishu said. "You'll see us again I promise." I took one last glance at ichigo and zakuro. Ichigo's face was twisted into fury while zakuro's was remorseful, then they were gone.

"Stronger tactics will be needed." Pai said as we walked down the hall.

"Agreed pai they will pay for making us look like fools." Kishu growled.

"Yeah then we'll show e'm." tart said. I stopped in the middle of the hall. Kishu and tart seemed to have noticed and turned around to look at me.

"Mink honey what's the matter?" kishu asked in a sweet joking way. He reached out to touch me but I smacked his hand away.

"I'm tired. Just leave me be." I said choking on my words. The two boys shrugged it off and walked away laughing and confused.

"What do ya think got into her?" I heard tart say.

"Beats me but it's probably nothing." Kishu remarked. They continued on until they were out of sight. I dropped to my knees breathing heavily and holding my head in agony.

'What is wrong with me?'

Loveneko: hehe um hi everyone. Sorry for being a little late.

Mink: it's been two freaking weeks since you got back from Florida.

Loveneko: yes I've been a bad fiction maker but on the bright side I have a new story in the Twilight section called moonlight please read it and be amazed.


	14. Chapter 13

Mink chapter 13

LN: hello my peeps It's April, the month when… (Achoo!)

Mink: loveneko's allergies act up. Can you get on with it?

LN: (wipes her nose) anyway it's time for a super uber, gushy mushy, lovey dovey…

Mink: eww stop it stop it!

LN: here is chapter 13.

_It was the same dream as before. Bodies littered the street, screams filled my ears, but something was different I saw my friends bodies among the others. I trembled in fear scanning the corpses finally resting my eyes on my two best friends, zakuro and ichigo, both mangled and covered with deep wounds from a sword. I heard the sound of laughter and I looked up and saw kishu, pai, and tart in front of me holding their weapons but something was wrong about them._

"_Beautiful isn't it kitten?" kishu hissed. Now I knew what was wrong their eyes were 'red' blood red. I tried to scream but no voice came to me. _

"_You__ did well." Pai commented. I looked at him questionably then I saw my hands. They were covered in their blood. I had finally found my voice and I let out a scream so loud the whole earth collapsed around me. _

I shot up in bed screaming. I held my chest while I was gasping for air. Sweat dripped down my face and back making my hair plaster my cheeks. I looked around the room until my eyes found the clock. 6:30 AM was the time I had woken up. I sighed and turned on the radio to see what the weather would be like today.

'There is a small percent chance of rain this morning but it will end by noon leaving a beautiful afternoon,' I guess I could go out for a walk before the rain hit hopefully it will be a light sprinkle so I can stay out. Just to be safe I put on a dark blue jacket, blue jeans, and a comfy shirt. Then over my jeans I put on some black rain boots. I walked into the bathroom and I brushed my hair and teeth. When I was finished I teleported out and appeared in the woods around the park. I love the woods especially since my new friend karasu lives here, but I haven't seen him since the last time he saved me from that pack of dogs. I wandered deeper into the forest and a strange sent hit my nose, it smelled like wood, burning wood. Someone was making a fire but who would be out here in the middle of the woods? I followed the sent until I reached a clearing in the trees. In the clearing was a small cabin with a smokestack on the roof. So that's where the smoke was coming from? Then I heard something, music? I peaked around the tree and saw a boy sitting on the porch of the cabin. He was playing a guitar and humming softly to himself, he looked a bit older then I was and was probably much taller than zakuro was. His hair was a black spiky mess with red streaks mixed in the rest was held back with a leather strap. What really interested me was his skin, it wasn't like I had ever seen before, not even ryou or Masaya's skin could compare to his. It was a dark russet and on his left arm was a tattoo of a flame circling his bicep. I took a step closer but under the pressure of my foot a twig snapped. He stopped his playing and looked around.

"Who's there?" He demanded. I hid back behind the tree. "Come out, I won't hurt you." I hesitated for a second, could I trust him?

"I don't want to." I finally said.

"Why not?" he asked. "Won't you let me see your face?" I took a deep breath and walked out from behind the tree. My dark blue eyes locked onto his warm brown ones. They seemed to hold curiosity and shock in them.

"Sorry I disturbed your playing, it was very good." I complemented. He smiled and stepped down to put his guitar away.

"Why are you out here in the middle of the woods?" funny I wanted to ask the same thing.

"I was looking…for a friend."

"I see, what's your friend like?"

"Well he's big, really hairy, um he has big teeth."

"The better to eat you with my dear." He finished. "If you're looking for a wolf, he's not here."

"You've seen karasu?" I asked excitedly. "Where was he? I-I wanted to thank him for saving Me." just then a loud crash filled the sky and a drop of water hit my nose. Then more drops and soon it was raining cats and dogs.

"You better come inside if you don't want to catch a cold." I nodded and ran inside after him.

…

The fire crackled and filled the cottage with warmth. I sat in front of the fireplace and watched the flames. There was something about fire that fascinated me. The boy sat above me on his bed, he too watched something intensely but it wasn't the flames.

"The wolf isn't here, but the man is."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I'm the wolf." I turned around to look at him. I realized what he said was true, his hair was like the wolf's fur and their voices sounded identical.

"Karasu, why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry mink, if you saw me without my wolf form you would have freaked."

"Why, I'm looking right now and I'm not scared."

"It's just when I transform back I'm…naked."

"Oh, that's really embarrassing."

"Pretty much, but you get used to it, that's why I wear as little clothing as possible." I blushed at his statement. We both stopped talking for a while and just enjoyed each others company.

"I like days like this, when it's raining, it's like the earth is being cleaned for its sins." I said breaking the silence.

"Hmm I never really thought of it that way." Karasu said. "You know after we first met I couldn't stop thinking about you, I've never met a girl like you." I turned and looked at him. His eyes explained everything; he had a strange look in them almost like the look kishu gave me but kinder and less dangerous. Was it infatuation? I looked in another direction and saw that the rain had stopped.

"The cleansing is complete." He said. I giggled at his statement complementing mine.

"So it seems."

…

"Are you sure you don't need me to guide you back?" after the rain had stopped it had come time for me to leave the comfy cabin.

"I know this forest backwards and forwards now." I said. "I can guide myself."

"Be careful." He said. "I want to see you again in one peace."

"I'll come back soon, I promise." I waved to him and walked far enough that he wouldn't see me teleport. I didn't want any of us freaking out today.

…

When I got back to base it was past 2:00. Pai being nosy asked my whereabouts like the adult he was.

"What if the mews attacked and you couldn't find us?"

"I was in the woods ok, I'm pretty sure the mews would get lost in there and I could escape without a scratch."

"Hmp, just tell when you are leaving like you usually do," He said. "And you are needed back on earth. Kishu has left to attack mew ichigo at the aquarium so I expect you to keep an eye on him so he won't do any funny business."

"If you need a baby sitter why not do it yourself?" I asked angrily.

"Because I'm needed here, and I can't rely on Taruto, you're the only one left to 'baby sit' him."

"Fine, but I better get paid for this."

"Good luck, you're gonna need about 100% to keep him down."

…...

When I had gotten to the aquarium it seemed that Kish already did some damage. People were running out of the building, tanks were busted, fish were flopping everywhere. I found kishu with ichigo, as usual, just as a giant shark chimera leapt at her sending them both out the window to the ground probably two stories high.

"Ichigo, no!" I screamed running to the edge of the damaged window. I looked down to see the anima and ichigo falling fast. Just then a blue blur picked up ichigo and both landed safely on top of another building. The blur was in fact a person, an alien much like us, he had long blonde hair held back in a ponytail and icy blue eyes. Everything about him was blue from his boots, to his shorts, to his long coat. He held ichigo in his arms that looked quite shaken from her near death experience. Then he spoke.

"I am the blue knight."

LN: ooh weird. I'm blue baba de baba di baba de baba di baba de baba di baba de baba die baba de baba die baba de baba di baba de baba di.

Mink: are you quite done?

LN: yeah, ok first thing. I will get the next chapter up, cause as you all may know I forgot the April update and I'm way late so I need to pick up the pace. And since its summer I'll have plenty of time for that. For the rest of you please enjoy what you got. Have a great summer.


	15. Chapter 14

Mink chapter 14

LN: I want to apologize for being late with uploads I've been very busy and very lazy lately, so if I tend to slack off I wish for each of you to PM me a reminder to get things done. Anyway here's a new chapter. Enjoy!

Last time:

'_I am the blue knight.' _

Why? Why would one of our kind protect the enemy?

"How dare he touch ichigo, she's mine!" I turned to kishu who had his weapons drawn. His face was that of pure rage. "I'll kill him, ichigo!"

"Wait kishu!" I latched onto his arm and pulled him back into the building.

"Why are you stopping me, he's a traitor." Kishu yelled thrashing from my grasp.

"Look before you leap, he might have an explanation." I said.

"Too late." He said then he jumped out of the window his weapons raised ready to strike the blue knight. The knight jumped into the air and slashed his sword looking like he missed kishu. When kishu thought he had an advantage he saw the blood drip down his face. On his cheeks were slash marks from a sword. "I'll admit defeat for today." Kishu felt threatened and teleported away. The same wasn't said for me, I wanted to know what this guy was about. Unarmed I landed to where the couple was standing.

"Look out!" ichigo cried. Then the blue knight's sword was at my neck.

"Drop your sword, as you see I have no weapon of my own." I said holding out my hands to prove my point. His sword materialized and he stepped in front of mew ichigo shielding her with his body.

"May I speak with you, privately?" ichigo eyed me in suspicion and then nodded to the blue knight. The ground around me disappeared and so did the sky. It seemed that the world vanished and we were stuck in a dark void. "Where are we?" I asked trying to gain my Barings.

"You said you wanted it private, didn't you?" the blue knight asked me.

"Yes, but I didn't know you would make everything disappear. How did you do it?" I looked around the void watching the different colored walls swirl and twist.

"That is not the question you wanted to ask Me." he was right I didn't really care if he shared his powers with me. I turned to him, his expression was emotionless.

"You're an alien like kishu, why did you protect mew ichigo?" he closed his eyes as if thinking of a proper answer to tell me.

"I was born to protect her."

"Why?"

"There is a dark wind chasing her." he said quietly.

"Kishu," I understood now. Ichigo was constantly in danger because of kishu's feeble attempts to make her love him. "Do what you wish; he is no use to me." I walked away thinking this conversation was over but there was no way of leaving this place.

"Ichigo isn't the only one needing my protection?" I gasped and turned to look at him. "You have a dark wind yourself."

"I-I can take care of myself." I said defensively.

"You're right, how foolish of Me." he admitted. "Well it's time that we leave. Are you done asking questions?" I glared at him. "Good, I suggest you close your eyes. You don't want to throw up do you?" I huffed and closed my eyes tightly. When the air smelt clear again I opened them. We were back on the roof and maybe we were here the whole time but trapped between time and space. I shook my head at that thought and turned again to the blue knight, but he seemed to have disappeared along with the other world. I heard a chuckle in the wind and turned my head slightly to see him up on another building.

"What are you going to do with Kish?" I said.

"One cannot choose another's demise." He said. "When the time comes he shall be punished, either by me or your master's will." Then he was gone like the wind that had brought him here took him again.

…

"Where have you been?" pai scolded like he was my brother or something. "Kishu came back after the mission but you seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth."

"You have no idea." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I was following one of the mews but I lost them." I half lied.

"It seems we had the same idea planned." Pai said.

"What idea?" I asked him.

"We shall take the mews down, one by one."

…

Later that evening…

I looked down at the unconscious yellow mew from within her cell. In my absence pai and tart captured her while she was out running errands.

"Don't worry no harm shall come to her, so as long as the mews give into our demands." Pai said standing next to me. "I know you have a soft spot for animals." In turn I glared at him. "I'm going back to the ship now."

"Wait, what am I gonna do?" I asked pai before he left.

"Tart will watch the yellow mew and I will set of the explosion from under the dome." He said. "You shall distract the humans from above."

"And how do you propose I do that?"

"Well tart and I thought of that and, how do you feel about singing?"

LN: dun, dun, DUN…oh noes mink singing how can this possibly get any worse?

Mink: hey shut up they wouldn't have asked if I didn't have a good singing voice.

LN: you're right my bad. Hey fans if you're reading this right now the fic must be updated. I would have done it sooner but I had a wedding to attend.

Mink: not yours I suppose.

LN: why would I be writing fan-fiction if I was a married woman? Still single boys! Please review.


	16. Chapter 15

Mink chapter 15

LN: I'm typing at the speed of light. I might break the sound barrier.

Mink: if that were possible I would have done it ages ago.

LN: why? I'm the writer, you're just the creation.

Mink: … just get on with the chapter.

…...

Here I am walking down the hall backstage of the concert that is being held at the Tokyo dome theatre. In a few minutes the show will start and the plan to sink the dome using chimera animas. All I had to do was distract the audience until tart pulled the plug and the dome collapsed with everyone inside, and pai had the honor of picking me to sing for the humans before their demise. Why me, how does he know I can sing? I reached a door at the end of the hall that said dressing room with the name 'rika' written underneath on a piece of paper. It seemed unlocked so I stepped inside to find the lead singer in front of a vanity putting the finishing touches on her hair and makeup. She saw my reflection and turned around to face me.

"w-who are you?" She whimpered. "No one is allowed back here." I didn't answer her I just held up my hand which started to glow. "Why don't you answer me? I have a show to do."

"I'm afraid your show is canceled." With that said I took her soul from her body. "Now let's see what you can do." I combined the soul with an infuser and the chimera it created looked like a song bird, how appropriate.

"I am at your service my lady." She sang.

"Go to the announcer's booth and take care of the guards, no one is getting out of here alive." I told the bird. She bowed and took off singing a high note. I looked to my left and saw a long white wig along with some Lolita styled clothes. I shut the door and took my sweet time finding the right outfit for my performance.

"rika-chan you're going on in five minutes." Someone said from outside. Then I opened the door and the person standing there stared at me in horror. "Where's rika?"

"She got a cold, I'm taking her place." I said.

"Ok but I'm gonna need your name for the announcer." He said taking out a pen.

"Call me Milky Way."

"Very catchy, have you done something like this before?"

"I guess if you count the shower as one of those places." I said walking past him.

…

"Ladies and gentlemen, under sudden circumstances rika-chan will not be performing tonight." The crowd went into a frenzy of moans and boos. "Instead we have a new talent wishing to share her first night on stage with all of you. Please put your hands together for Milky Way!" the lights dimmed and fog covered the stage. You could hear the sounds of classical Japanese instruments. Then one single light shined on a girl with long white hair and a bright blue short kimono dress.

Aki no tsuki, utakata...

Fuke yuku sora kikyou ni somu  
Sayakeki kage o miteita  
Ikue ni naru mushi no ne iro ga  
Sabishikute yamu koto o inotta

Kono basho ga kurushii no wa, naze?  
Ano hi anata o ushinatta Kara deshou

Aki no tsuki, utakata  
Honoka Ni koboreru hikari  
Mitsukete kureta no WA  
Anata deshita

The crowd quieted down and listened to the siren girl. Her voice seemed to have caused such a change in emotion. Everyone sat there like they were in a trance.

Yagate tooku no yama no mine ga  
Shirajira kasumi dasu made  
Ikutabi you toki o wasurete  
Futarigatari akashita deshou ka

Kakete WA michiru tsuki mukage Ni  
Omoi kasanete yuku sue o chikai atta

Aki no tsuki, utakata  
Tadayoi kobune no you ni  
Kokoro wa haruka made  
Sasurau deshou  
Yukiba mo naku haruka made  
Sasurau deshou

They then began to chant 'milky way' over and over again delighted that she was performing for them. She smiled and winked at the audience which made them more excited. Then from the corner of her eye she saw the mews, she knew they were looking for purin. The ground began to rumble and she stopped singing but the audience kept at it. She saw people look at the screen behind her and she turned and saw Taruto.

'I guess that's what he meant by bringing the house down.'

"I have news for you Impertinent humans, this dome is going to sink soon, you are all going to die!"

'Dang the kid can get a little crazy sometimes.' Then a few chimeras started attacking the audience and one was headed right for me. I was about to transform and fight but then someone grabbed me and pulled me from the danger.

"Hey are you ok?" I looked up to see ichigo in her mew form hanging over me.

"Yeah I'm alright." I said.

"That's good, well be done soon and you can finish your song." She said jumping into action. I just sat there amazed.

"Hey milky way-chan did that mew just save you?" the guitarist asked.

"Yeah she did." They had finished off the last chimeras in the room and the crowd went wild.

"Thanks for your support ladies and gentlemen!" mew ichigo said. "Now back to the show!"

"Go on!" I heard someone shout from behind me.

Mangetsu yo, moshi hitotsu  
Hitotsu dake negai ga kanau to iunaraba  
Aitai mou ichido dake...  
Setsuna no tomoshibi de ii  
Yobisamashite...

Aki no tsuki, utakata  
Honoka Ni koboreru hikari  
Uki shizumu kumoi Ni  
Anata o omou

Darigare ga sariyuku...

Then in a puff of smoke I vanished and the audience went wild.

"Keep them busy." I shouted to the chimera bird lady. Then I made my way to the dressing room where I changed back into my normal outfit and I transported to where Taruto said to go when I was done.

"About time you got here." Tart said. The yellow mew was conscious now and could see me.

"Hey do I know you Na no da?" she asked.

"Shut up monkey."

"Pudding." The other mews showed up and gasped when they saw me.

"Taruto you captured her too?" ichigo said.

"Uh, that's right and there's nothing you mew mews can do about it." Then a giant chimera came up from below. "Zenomoglyn eat them all."

"Don't worry Miss, Tokyo mew mew's gonna protect you, for the earth's future we'll be of…" while their backs where turned I took out my sword and hit them with a massive energy slice.

"You talk way to much mew ichigo, or should I say ichigo momomiya." They all turned to look at me.

"But, how did you know?" she asked.

"You have the same name; it can't get more obvious than that." I said. "You should have realized when we first met what you were dealing with."

"Mink you don't have to do this." Zakuro said.

"I've already chosen my path. It's about time that I ended yours."

"Here I got a present for you." Tart shouted throwing something at me. I looked in my hand and saw a solid black mew pendant.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Pai analyzed the monkey mews pendant when she was unconscious. It's different so you can use it to transform into your new battle form."

"Ok here goes nothing," I said. Then I kissed the pendant like I had seen the mews do then I held it up in the air. I felt words come into my head.

'Dark Dream Metamorphosis' I felt myself being lifted into the air and my body was surrounded by a dark cocoon. It broke and I landed on the ground with a different outfit than the one I usually wore. She had on a black halter dress with a grey corset on over her waist. Her arms were covered with long grey sleeves that flowed at the end like a kimono sleeve would do and black ribbons attached to the top and bottom part of the sleeve, and she had on black fingerless gloves. She had black garters on both thighs and jet black boots that went up to her calve.

"This is amazing." I said looking at my outfit. My cat ears and tail also appeared after I finished transforming.

"You're the one alien who has been attacking us?" minto said.

"Why would you do this to the humans, aren't you one as well." Reatsu said.

"No, I'm not human at all not like you five. I have been teased constantly about my form ever since I was a child. I had to hide myself away from the torment. Then the humans killed my mother because I looked this way, because I was different. I hate all humans for being evil and treating everyone like trash just because something happens to be different about them."

"But mink not all humans are like that, we've done nothing to hurt you." Ichigo said.

"That's because you didn't know I wasn't a human. If you knew then you would hate me and try to destroy me like you've been doing to kishu and the others."

"That's different they are evil, you're not, you've been a good friend to us all." Zakuro said and the others nodded with her.

"Please mink-onee chan we don't wish to fight you Na no da." Purin said.

"Shut up, all of you!" I jumped at them and slashed my sword hitting them all in a few swings. They all screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"If you won't fight me, then I'll kill you all. Starting with you ichigo." I swung my sword over my head and was about to drive it into ichigo's chest when I felt pressure on my blade. I looked up and saw the blue knight pushing back my sword with his. I glared at him and continued to fight back by swinging my sword away from his and towards him.

"You don't want to fight Me." he said blocking my attack again.

"Back off this isn't your battle." I said. "Taruto, get rid of him."

"Sure thing, chimera anima attack them!" the large chimera started spitting acid at them. The blue knight stood in front of ichigo and acid hit his arm burning away part of his coat.

"Blue knight, your arm." Ichigo said concerned.

"Don't worry about me. You have to stop the chimera." He said. Ichigo nodded and readied her weapon.

'Ribbon strawberry check' in a bright light the monster vanished and the ground around us began to rumble. I looked around but found no sign of the blue knight. I knew he was injured and probably went off to go heal without having to make it worse by staying.

"We have to get out of here!" I couldn't agree more but when I turned around to leave zakuro was standing in front of me.

"So this is it, you're gonna leave us to die?" she said.

"It doesn't matter. You'll figure a way out of this. You guys always have a few tricks up your sleeves." I said.

"No pudding!" ichigo screamed as the smallest mew ran deeper into the tunnel. Then a large rock fell where she just was. My heart got caught in my throat and I was choking back a scream.

"Oh my god." I heard reatsu say.

"Are you still gonna leave us now?" Zakuro said.

"Just let me go." I said passing her.

"I hope you're happy about your decision." I heard her ghostlike voice say as I teleported. Only then did I begin to cry.

…

The city always looked so beautiful at night from the top of Tokyo tower, but tonight was the last time that I would see something like this. What did I have to live for? I had just lost my two best friends because of some selfish decision. How could I face them again after what had happened at the dome? They would hate me forever especially if I kept fighting against them. By body shook as I held onto the tower, my back was facing the city. My feet were slipping off of the sides but I didn't care. I could fly and catch myself if I was to fall off of the tower, but I wanted to fall off. I couldn't live with myself if anything was to happen to ichigo and zakuro and it was my fault. I took in a deep breath and jumped backwards. I felt the wind against me as I fell faster. With every second I was closer to the ground and closer to my end.

'Goodbye ichigo, zakuro, don't bother looking for me. I'll be already dead.' I closed my eyes. Then I felt a force push me up and I was flying. I opened my eyes and saw that someone had caught me. It was the blue knight but how did he know I was here? I looked at his face and he was wincing in pain. Then saw that he had not healed his arm yet from when the chimera anima spit acid onto him. We landed back where I had jumped from.

"Why did you save me?" I asked him. He didn't answer he just held his arm and tried not to scream in pain. I ripped off part of my shirt and went over to him. He watched me as I wrapped his arm up and I looked up at him when I was done. His eyes were sad, was he upset that I had tried to end my life? I looked away blushing after I noticed how close I was to him. "It should be better now." I looked back and he was still starring at me. He then leaned in and took my face in his hands. I blushed even redder at the close contact he was making with me. His hands were so cold that I shivered from the feel of them on my cheeks.

"Don't end your life. You have so much to live for. You must live, if not for your friends or comrades then please for Me." he pulled my face to his and kissed me. His lips were cold too, like death, but my eyelids fluttered closed and I let him kiss me. His whole body felt cold against mine like I was drifting in a dark ocean and I felt like that when I was starting to run out of air. He let go of me and I looked into his eyes as I was bringing oxygen back into my lungs.

"I can never figure you out. One minute you're fighting me, and the next your kissing me." I said smiling. "I guess I'll never understand."

"You will someday, but not today." And we kissed again from the top of Tokyo tower.

LK: I know what you're thinking… loveneko has gone off her rocker, but rest assured my beloved fans. What's to come will not disappoint. But it might shock you.

Mink: I'm shocked and it's happening to me.

LK: mink, I came to this fanficiton to give you a message…times up goodnight. (Closes chapter and goes to bed)

Mink: oh for the love of…

LK: please review to find out what happens in the next episode of mink.


	17. Chapter 16

Mink chapter 16

LK: wow that last chapter was a doozey.

Mink: you made me kiss the blue knight, how could you do this to me?

LK: don't worry it's gonna get better when we get into volume 6 which is after this chapter.

Mink: oh thank god it's almost over.

LK: actually it's gonna be a few dozen more chapters before the end just because most of the action happens in those two volumes.

Mink: great just great…

LK: I give you chapter 16…

I slowly walked through the woods trying not to be noticed. I didn't want a certain person living here to find be, but I wanted to see how he was doing. I could smell his cabin close by and I walked a little faster. I hid behind the same tree I had been when we first met when karasu was in his human form. I peaked around but I couldn't see anything the door was closed and I couldn't see him through the window.

"Hey mink." I squeaked in surprise and turned around. Standing there in only a pair of blue jeans was the shape shifting wolf man himself. I grasped at the tree as leverage so that I wouldn't fall.

"Hi karasu, how long have you been standing there?" I asked nervously.

"Not too long, I've been following you ever since you came into the woods." Why didn't I see him I would have smelled him too. He noticed my distress and stepped closer. "Hey is something bothering you?" he reached out to touch me but I turned away and faced the tree.

"It's nothing; I just wanted to see you." I said not looking at his face. If he saw me then he would know what was wrong.

"I've been wanting to see you too, I wanted to tell you something." He said looking up to the sky.

"Yeah me too, I haven't been completely truthful about myself." I said to the tree. It felt weird not talking to his face.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well I'm not exactly a normal girl."

"I kinda figured that out when we first met, you had cat ears on your head." He said silently laughing. I giggled too.

"It's not just that, I'm not from this world." I said being serious again.

"So you're what an alien?"

"I'm not sure what I am but I know that I'm not human."

"Neither am I." He said. He had a point there. "My parents used to live in America and my father was part of this tribe, they told legends of people turning into wolves. Of course I thought it was all just bedtime stories until the day my father was killed."

"What happened to him?"

"We were attacked by creatures with human like qualities but they were more 'powerful' my father and the others fought to save us but he lost the fight. Then I saw my brothers, my pack mates, shift into horse sized wolves and tear the creature apart with their teeth. My mother was so frightened that it would happen to me that she left the country to here in Japan. She was originally Japanese so we had some relatives to live with. Then when I turned 13 it all changed. I had a larger appetite, I grew to the size of a 16 year old, and I had horrible mood swings. Then one day my mother led me into the woods and asked me to transform. I didn't understand what she meant until it happened. Then she left me here on my own. I couldn't blame her, who would want a monster as their son?"

"But you're not a monster, you are just karasu. The nicest, artistic, coolest guy you could ever meet." I told him turning around from the tree. "And you shouldn't be friends with me. I'm not exactly here on a peaceful mission."

"I've gone out into the city a few times and I have noticed a lot of the news nowadays is this team of girls called Tokyo Mew Mew, and they're fighting these aliens that want to take this planet. I saw you out there with them fighting against mankind. I can't blame you; you've probably been tormented by the same people that said they loved you."

"It's not like that, humans killed my mother karasu." I said. "Just because we were not of this world they banished us and then killed my mother."

"Is this what you've wanted to tell me? Because I already knew and I'm not happy about your decisions but I still care about you."

"No, there's more." I said looking down. "I've been kissed before."

"That isn't something to be ashamed of." He said.

"My first kiss was stolen from me, and the second I-I kissed back." I said breaking down into tears. "I don't know why, but I thought that we could- I don't know what to think anymore." He stood there unmoving. "What do I do karasu? I like him but I like you too." Then I felt him pull me into his warm arms. I felt so much safer there than in 'his' arms. Karasu had always been there for me; he protected me, sheltered me and cared for me more than anyone had ever done. What had the blue knight done to protect me? He was just as bad as kishu but I had been entranced by his mood swings.

"You're scared that I won't return the feeling, but I would. Oh mink, I wish you knew how I felt." Karasu said. "No more secrets ok?"

"Yes, I won't keep anything from you again." I said smiling. He held my face in his hand. It felt gentler than kishu's grabbing and warmer than the blue knight's icy grip. His lips grazed my cheek slowly and then he stopped.

"Why did you stop?" I asked. "You can kiss me." another tear rolled down my cheek.

"No," he said. "Not right now. Not when you have been crying. I don't want to make you feel forced."

"Then will you hug me?" I said blushing.

"That's a good start."

…

"You've been gone an awfully long time, is there something we should know about?" pai asked me when I had returned to the ship.

"Thanks for the pendant." I said.

"Don't change the subject, where were you?"

"Why do you care?"

"I care because you could be out with the mews telling them every plan we have made so that they could win." He said. "If deep blue-sama ever found out you would be kicked out of the clan for your impudence."

"I have not been with the mews ok. Right now I can't stand them. You wanna know why? Because they treat me like any other human would, they hate me right now and because of what… I transformed in front of them? I thought that you wanted to keep my identity a secret. I thought that if they knew my real identity they would go after me and convince me to join their side. Did you ever think about something other than yourself pai!" I stormed off leaving a furious pai in the hallway.

"Fine then as of now, you are grounded! You cannot leave this place unless for a mission." He shouted.

"I don't care!" I said closing my door. I heard him hit the wall a few times and say a few choice swear words before he dashed off to the confines of his room.

…

I turned up the volume of my stereo to full blast so it would drown out any thoughts I had in my head. I lay back in my bed and looked up at the ceiling counting the pieces of metal that formed the small space.

'One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…' the music had gotten so loud that I couldn't count properly. I growled in irritation and shut of the stereo.

"Hey mink, can I come in?" it was taruto. Well it's better than pai or kishu.

"Yeah, the door is open." The youngest alien entered my room slowly not wanting to upset me further. I sat up in the bed and motioned for him to join me.

"What can I do you for taruto-chan?" I asked him. He pondered for a minute wanting to think of the right way to speak to me.

"I know that you're angry, but pai means well and he doesn't want this whole mission to go down the drain especially since we have a lot to lose in this battle," I nodded. "But we want to make sure that you're doing your part to help us."

"I try to taruto I really do it's just that I don't know if our efforts are really doing something to change the world."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean why we do we have to fight all the time? Isn't there some other way to get the earth back without the use of violence?"

"If that were possible then we wouldn't be needed here." He said looking down sadly.

"I'm sorry taruto, I just wish their was another way than this." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Well there isn't and we're just gonna have to fight to the death if possible." We both looked up and saw kishu. "I guess since you're a girl and all you think that violence is overrated, but sometimes if you want something you have to fight for it. I heard you were grounded, welcome to the club." He said holding out his hand.

"Invitation denied kishu; I would never stoop so low."

"Fine then, have fun in isolation. I'm gonna go pay koneko-chan a visit." He teleported away and tart was soon to follow.

…

I woke up at 6:30 A.M. hopefully the guys were still asleep. I wanted to go see karasu again even if it was risky to do so. When the coast was clear I teleported to the woods a few feet away from karasu's cabin. Then a familiar sound came to my ears, karasu's guitar. I got closer to where I could see and karasu was there on the steps strumming away then he opened his mouth and began to sing.

Kimi WA ima nani WO omou no?  
Dare WO mune Ni daite iru no?  
Onaji yume WO tooku Ni miteta  
Toki WA hidoku hibi WO ubau yo

Riyuu shiritai  
Issho Ni itai  
Kirei Na mama ai saretakatta  
Hadaka Ni narenai  
Yami WO kakushita  
Yukashiki omohi kawaru

His voice was stunning I couldn't help but to sing the next part.

Akari keshita itsumo no heya de  
Hitorikiri de kimi WO omou yo  
Bokari aita hiroi beddo de  
Maboroshi daki kako e nigeru no

Dareka sukutte  
Itami keshite yo  
Shiawase e to michibikaretakatta  
Iki ga dekinai  
Kioku aimai  
Amaneshi negahi kieuse

He looked up from his guitar and saw me. Then he smiled and I smiled back. He patted the space next to him, I joined him and we sang the next verse together.

Tsubasa kizu tsuke yukue ushinau  
Marude tobenai tori no you da ne  
Itsuka koetai  
Oounahara Ni habataiteku dare yori kagayaite

I love you, lovin' you

We sat there and stared at each other for the longest time I blushed finally and we both looked in the other directions.

"You are a great singer." He said.

"You too, but I can't play a guitar. You have an extra talent." I said looking down. He put his index finger under my chin and lifted my face up to his.

"Anybody can play an instrument. It takes real talent to sing." We leaned in closer I closed my eyes and blushed when I felt his breath on my lips.

"What do you think you are doing?" I opened my eyes and saw pai hovering in front of us. Karasu and I turned around and stood up. "Say goodbye to the little human mink, it's time that we end your retaliation." Pai grabbed my arm and pulled me up into the air.

"Let her go, what did she do wrong?" karasu yelled.

"It's not your place human. She will be punished indefinitely." I thrashed in pai's arms and reached out to karasu screaming his name. Then we both vanished. I was back in the green room with the pillars. Taruto and kishu were nowhere to be found. I fell to my knees and held myself trying not to cry in front of pai. I would never show weakness to him. He grabbed my arm and lifted me onto my feet.

"Come mink, it's time that deep blue hears of your misdeeds." I was pulled down a hall, farther than I had ever walked before. It was a long hallway and at the end was where deep blue resided. I had been there before, as a child, when I used to call him my father. When we reached the end of the hallway pai teleported us into the room unannounced.

"Pai, what is the meaning of this." Deep blue sounded tired like he was woken up from a long nap.

"Mink has gone against us and did not fill out her first punishment. Instead I caught her with a human male." Pai said. He hissed at the last word like it was a curse word that a child had said by accident.

"Is this true?" deep blue asked me but I could not respond. I looked away from him in shame and embarrassment. "I'm afraid you will have to be punished mink, if you cannot control yourself then we will have to." Then pai held me up so I couldn't run off and held my head in place.

"Please, I'm sorry, I won't do it again." I pleaded terrified.

"Just accept your punishment or it will be much worse." Pai spat at me. I looked at deep blue again and some black light formed in his hands then he said a few words in the alien language and the light shot me in the eye. I screamed in pain as I felt my eye burning or like a thousand needles were puncturing it. Pai let go of me and I fell to the ground. I tried to make it go away by touching my eye but the pain grew and I screamed louder.

"Stop it; I beg you, just end it now." Then I felt the pain numb and I could breathe again. I coughed and gasped from the lack of oxygen that I didn't use when I was in pain. I held my stomach and felt like I was going to throw up.

"I hope you understand the consequences of disobeying your superior. Now get up." I stood up slowly while still holding onto my stomach.

"What did you do to me?" I asked weakly.

"Go look at yourself." Pai summoned a panel of glass in front of me. When I looked at my reflection I gasped. I looked awful, my face was swollen from tears my hair was a mess and my eyes were bloodshot. Then I saw the mark on my right eye. It was in the shape of a black crescent moon and it clung to my skin like a tattoo.

"What is this?" I said taking a closer look at the mark.

"This mark will control you when you cannot control yourself, anytime you defile us the mark will shock you like it had earlier. The more you resist the more pain you will receive. Now when you see it you shall be reminded of the pains you have felt and hopefully never try to go against us again."

"I promise not to disobey you again m-master."

"Good now go to your room and wait for further instructions." Pai said.

"Yes pai-san." I said in a robot tone of voice. I teleported into my room and pai soon followed after. I sat on the bed as he paced back and forth from one side of the room to another, which wasn't a lot of room.

"Here are your new rules. You shall have an escort anytime we are out on a mission. You are not allowed out of the ship unless permitted to do so. You will no longer be attending your human school, we will have a program to home-school you with, and finally you will not have any conversations with any of the mew mews ever. That means you shall not speak to them including during missions. You will stay quiet and out of the way. Have I made myself any clearer?"

"Crystal clear pai, just crystal clear." I said haughty. He did his usual disapproving sneer and teleported out of my room. Then I started the water works. 'Oh karasu, I'm so sorry. I need you now more than ever.' And that's how I fell asleep lying in my bed crying while still in my street clothes.

LN: sad, ok to clear things up I forgot to tell you what the last song was from the last chapter. It's Mugen (I forget the rest) by terra. You can find it on any DDR website. the song that karasu and mink sang was called Tsubasa by Anza (here's a fun fact, miss Anza was in fact the first sailor moon in the musical series in Japan called Sera Myu, this holds a dear place in my heart. What can get better than a sailor moon musical?) Also I have a little contest, as you know our friend mink seems to have relationship troubles. She likes karasu but she also likes the blue knight, but who will she choose. I have two endings; mink ends up with karasu. Or mink is saved by the blue knight. You can decide who she ends up with, I had an original plan but I think this is a much better way because I kinda like the idea of Blue knight X mink. The one with the most votes wins so get to work fans.


	18. Chapter 17

Mink chapter 17

LN: hey guys, well the voting was tough but we are going to wait till the end to tell you who won.

Mink: that'll probably give you more time to vote for your favorite couple.

LN: but for now here is chapter 17.

'Please help me…'

"Who are you? Why are you crying?"

'You must help me before I…'

"Before you what, what's going to happen?"

'I must go now…'

"Wait; don't go I want to help you. Just tell me your name."

'You'll know who I am when you see me…'

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in my bed. Who was calling me? Why did they want me to help them? This new dream was so much different from the usual nightmare I had. It was kind of a relief but at the same time this dream was just as confusing. Why couldn't I have normal dreams like everyone else?

"Mink are you awake?" it was tart at my door. His voice sounded concerned.

"Yes taruto," I answered getting up. "Don't come in I'm changing."

"Ok," I heard the sound of his footsteps as he walked away from the door. I went into the closet and pulled out a clean pair of shorts and a t-shirt and slipped them on. Then I stepped outside and down the hall to where tart went. I looked around and saw that kishu and pai were nowhere to be seen.

"Pai went to the harbor to do a mission and kishu left without consent." Tart said behind me. Then he saw my eye. "Where did you get that?"

"Master deep blue gave me this mark so I won't do anything reckless."

"That's weird, kishu never got anything like that and he's more reckless that all of us combined."

"Wait what did you say?" I asked.

"Kishu is reckless?"

"Before that,"

"He's never gotten a mark or anything."

"Then why did I get this if kishu never gotten one? He hangs around ichigo day and night and he's never been punished!" I growled.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes there is something wrong. I'm leaving and don't you dare tell pai or anyone about it." With that said I teleported out of the ship and into a Tokyo alleyway. I kept my head down and walked out into the city avoiding any eye contact with anybody but I could still feel the prying stares on my back. I quickened my pace only to be met by a rock hard chest. I stumbled but before I could fall I was caught by warm hands.

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

"Mink?" I looked up and saw his face with warm brown eyes and spiky red black hair. It was the wolf, my wolf, my karasu.

"karasu." I was met with the same chest as his arms encircled around me.

"I thought I would never see you again."

"Me too," then I was at arms length. He had seen my eye.

"What happened?" I stepped away from him.

"Please don't look at me like that, I don't want you to see me like this." I felt his warm hand on my cheek.

"I don't care what you look like, I love you, all of you." more tears seemed to leak from my eyes.

"I think I love you." I said.

"You think? Isn't that a bit redundant?" I smiled and shook my head.

"No, I _know_ I love you." he took my hand in his and bowed his head making me blush.

"Then may I have a kiss?" it was my turn to hold him. I stood up on my tip toes to reach him.

"You don't even have to ask." Our lips touched and it felt as if the whole world had stopped. That no one else in the world mattered except us and it felt like that for a long time until we had to come up for air.

"Was that worth the wait?" I asked.

"Very much," he answered. Everything came to an abrupt end when people around us started screaming. We looked up into the sky and with my sensitive eyes I caught sight of kishu riding a chimera over the skyline. The next second I had caught sight of a red-head also on the bird being held down by kishu.

"What is it?"

"Kishu, he's got ichigo. We have to go save her." I started to run but skidded to a halt.

"What are you waiting for, we're gonna lose them any second." Karasu said.

"I can't,"

"What?"

"I can't, I can't go. The mark on my eye will send pain through me, maybe even kill me. I won't go."

"When has a little pain ever stopped you?" I turned to him.

"What would happen to you? If I'm gone how will you live on?" his hands gripped my shoulders and he kissed me hard on the lips, but not hard enough to bruise.

"I will follow you, to the gates of hell and back." he said. "You're my imprint. We are mates, for life and death." I smiled and nodded.

"so be it,"


	19. Chapter 18

Mink chapter 18

LN: we are coming to a close on volume six and are going into volume seven. I feel like I need to move on from this fan fic and onto the sequel.

Mink: great you just spoiled it.

LN: like anybody could figure it out. Thank you everyone for your support.

I ran through the city, karasu close behind, looking up at the sky. This wasn't such a good idea at the time but I had to find kishu if I wanted to save Ichigo.

"Do you still see them?" karasu asked.

"Yeah, he just landed on one of those buildings." I said. We both stopped at the building. Karasu came to stand next to me.

"How are we gonna get up there?"

"I can, you have to stay here." I said.

"No chance I'm going with you." I turned to look at him. "I want to help."

"Why must you be so stubborn?" I said.

"Because I love you." I smiled at latched my arms under his. "What are you doing?"

"Hang on wolf boy." We were up in the air in no time. It was hard carrying karasu on the fact that he kept wiggling. When we got to a building close enough I set him down and he clutched the ground like it was something precious.

"How was it?" I said smirking.

"Wolves were not meant to fly." His face was green when he said that.

"Neither are cats but look at me." I said twirling in the air.

"No!" I turned my head to the sound of Ichigo cry in distress. Karasu nodded and we both jumped to the second building. Ichigo was being held by kishu while a chimera spider had its webs around her arms and legs.

"Mink," she said. Kishu turned his head and smirked at me.

"Let her go kishu." I said.

"Well, I didn't think _you _would be here." Then he saw karasu. "So this is the cause of your rebellion? Not much of a human is he?"

"Stop making fun of my mate and release Ichigo."

"Mate? Isn't that a little rushed mink?"

"I…"karasu stood in front of me stopping me from making any other interjections. Then behind us two chimeras exploded.

"Release Ichigo now!" it was Aoyama. I was shocked to see him and apparently so was Ichigo and kishu.

"About time you got here."

"I said let her go!" karasu held me close as Aoyama burst into light and transformed into… the blue knight.

"No, it can't be him." I said in utter distress. Kishu on the other hand seemed pleased.

"Good you're here; it'll be like killing two birds with one stone." He clutched Ichigo tighter then Aoyama waved his hand and kishu repelled off of Ichigo. Ichigo being Ichigo was bewildered by the whole thing and couldn't think of anything to say. Aoyama spoke for her.

"I've been dreaming about you lately…you were crying…in the dream. I just wished for one thing. I wanted to protect you." I came forward.

"I had the same dream, not too long ago. A girl was crying… she asked for my help. I should have known it was you Ichigo."

"Mink,"

"I'm not gonna hide anymore, I understand what my real mission is. To protect this planet and forgive the humans." I turned to Aoyama and he suddenly recognized me.

"Tsukihana-san, for some strange reason I know your other half." I nodded.

"The blue knight and I had a few affairs in the past." A few tears ran down my cheeks. Karasu came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Then Aoyama kneeled in front of us.

"I apologize on behalf of myself and my other self. Whatever he did to you… I promise I was not in my control at the time."

"I forgive you aoyama-san." I said smiling.

"What a joke!" kishu magically appeared again.

"His existence will only bring you more suffering." He pointed to me. "And you shall only feel suffering for the rest of your existence."

"You know what kish? You were right about something, if I really want something I have to fight for it. Tell pai I quit playing second fiddle to you guys. My place is here, on earth."

"Then I wish the best of luck for you and your _mate_, you're gonna need it." He flew up and the blue knight followed him.

"Wait Masaya." I grabbed Ichigo's hand.

"We have to hurry, your friends are waiting." She nodded and I teleported the three of us to the café.

…

when we arrived karasu was on the ground again.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to say that you lose your stomach on the first time."

"From now on I'm staying on the ground." karasu said.

"Are you alright ichigo?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm used to this kind of stuff."

"Don't look now, but your friends seem to be having a bit of bug trouble." karasu said.

"You need to transform ichigo." I said.

"Alright,"

**Mew mew strawberry metamorphosis**

"this is way too much," reatsu said blocking her face from the chimera attacks.

"there just are too many." minto said.

**Ribbon strawberry check**

"Ichigo!" the mews said.

"Sorry I'm late." ichigo said as she landed. A few chimeras attacked her and the others.

"There everywhere." I unleashed a dark energy wave and wiped out the ones nearest.

"Not for long," I said. I turned and smiled at the mews. Zakuro stood in front of the group and held out her hand.

"What took you so long?" she asked. I smiled and jumped on her. She was a bit taken back but she returned the hug.

"Arigato Zakuro-kun." small tears leaked from my eyes.

"This is really sad mink," I turned and saw Taruto above us. "I thought we could be friends."

"We still can tart." he shook his head.

"Not like this, bye mink." the ground shook around us and the air was filled with electricity. I fell back but karasu caught me and held me to his chest.

"What is this?" lettuce said.

"What's going on?" minto asked.

"Girls!" ryou and keiichiro approached us.

"The aliens planted a dome over Tokyo." ryou said.

"A dome?" ichigo asked.

"The temperature is rising fast. In twenty four hours it will be 120 degrees." keiichiro said.

"If we don't destroy the dome, Tokyo will be annihilated!"


	20. Chapter 19

Mink chapter 19

loveneko64: ok I'm getting chapters in as fast as I can because an ice storm is coming and the power might go out. So I'm giving you chapter 19 to keep you all who have power entertained.

Karasu clutched me close as those words repeated themselves through my head over and over again.

'Tokyo will be annihilated.' I thought about the mews and their families. I thought about ryou and keiichiro. I thought about nana, when was the last time I saw her? And I thought about karasu, I finally told him my feelings and it would be all for nothing.

"Wait what's _that_ doing here?" ryou said pointing at me. I squinted at the word 'that' like I was a thing, an object that belonged in the trash. Zakuro and ichigo stood in front of me and held out their arms in defense.

"She's here to help us." Zakuro said.

"Leave her alone ryou, she's been through enough." ichigo said.

"Is this true miss mink?" keiichiro asked.

"Yes, I want to help. The others have abandoned me, if I were to go back now I would probably be killed on the spot."

"Alright, we'll believe you...for now anyways."

"Thank you very much shirogane-san." I said bowing.

…...

the seven of us ran through the city as temperatures kept on rising. Karasu had changed into his wolf form and once again we had some explaining to do.

"So your boyfriend is a shape shifter?" minto asked me as we ran.

"It's hereditary, just like I am." I said.

'We need to hurry it's getting hotter by the minute.' karasu said. Since zakuro was also a wolf she understood him as well. Only she and ichigo were the ones left who had not used the mew aqua to cure anything. Then zakuro stopped.

"Zakuro?"

"This way," she took off and the other four mews followed her. I could smell it I looked at karasu and I knew he could too.

"Mew aqua?" he asked.

"We'll just have to find out."

…...

when we reached the middle of the city zakuro stopped once again.

"It's below us." she said.

"Then we'll have to dig it up." ichigo said.

"I don't think so!" a childish voice echoed above us.

"blade of thunder!"

"bolt of lightning!" the mews jumped out of the way of the double attack and karasu shielded my body from the force.

"We won't have you meddling in our plans, mew mews." pai said. I was surprised that he had not noticed me or he was just ignoring me. Either way I was grateful that I was still standing.

"What's that, a chimera?" tart asked looking at karasu.

"No, it's that boy. It seems that I have underestimated humans again."

'I think they are afraid of you karasu.' I thought.

'Good, they should be.' he growled.

"Don't think that I have forgotten you mink." I froze when he said my name. No, I can't stay afraid of them forever. I turned around and glared at them.

"I'm not one to be easily forgotten." I said. I looked around at the mews and they nodded.

"Alright enough of talk. Today is the day we're gonna make you pay. Nya!"

"Ribbon minto echo!"

"Ribbon zakuro spear!"

"Ribbon lettuce rush!"

"Ribbon pudding ring inferno!" the four attacks created a blast big enough to keep away the aliens. I looked around and saw that ichigo was nowhere in sight. Then I looked above and saw kishu floating. More chimera's surrounded us and with every attack more were created. I saw karasu fight off a horde crushing them with his massive jaws. Then another horde jumped him and he got hit several times. My eyes filled with dry tears from crying so much. I didn't like him getting hurt and I wish he would just stay away.

"Ribbon Strawberry surprise!"

"Mew ichigo!" sure enough ichigo was there with the blue knight in tow.

"thanks for waiting." she said cheerfully. "Were here so everything is gonna be alright." the mews all looked at the blue knight quizzically.

"Is that the blue knight? He looks so different." lettuce remarked.

"Ah ha," zakuro murmured. "So that means your boyfriend is a powerful ally."

"Is that really Masaya?" zakuro was so smart nothing could pass her detection.

"Yep that's right!" ichigo chimed. "Now let's get started!" with everyone's combined powers the remaining chimera animas disappeared and pai and Taruto with them. Zakuro bristled and everyone looked at her.

"I can feel the mew aqua, it's close." she pointed to a manhole cover. "There,"

"Aw do we really have to go down there, it's so dark and wet." ichigo whined.

"I'll be with you the entire time." Masaya reassured. Ichigo blushed and smiled.

…...

a few minutes later we were underground looking for the mew aqua.

"Are you sure it's down here?" I asked.

"It's farther ahead." the others looked and saw a glowing tunnel. My ears twitched and karasu growled as the water main broke and sent a waterfall down on us.

"I thought this was going to easy." minto said.

"You three just don't know when to quit!" I yelled. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw zakuro.

"Don't waste your energy on them. Cover me!" I nodded and ran over to karasu.

"help them as much as you can." with that said karasu ran over to the mews and got them on his back. He nodded and I ran behind zakuro as the mews fought the current and the aliens.

"It's not much further." zakuro said. I looked ahead and saw a blue light. The mew aqua was reacting to zakuro's body and shone brighter than the sample pai had shown me. My ear twitched and I turned around. I saw no one but then a blistering pain went through me and I fell.

"Mink!" zakuro came up to me but I stopped her.

"Get the mew aqua. Save Tokyo." she nodded and ran into the light. I rolled over to my back and sat against the wall.

'I guess he figured it out.' I thought. Somehow I knew that deep blue was about to be awakened and the pain was only going to get worse. The light in the tunnel grew and I shielded my eyes from it. Then like that the pain was gone and I sighed. Zakuro did it.

"Mink!" I looked up and saw karasu running towards me. I stood up and hugged his neck tightly when he reached me.

"Are you ok?" he said.

"I have a feeling that it's going to get a lot worse." I said. He looked up and then turned to the side.

"Get on," I nodded and jumped onto his back. "Hold on tight." I closed my eyes and he ran out of the tunnel and when I opened my eyes I had to cover my hand from the bright light of the sun. I heard the cheers of people who were happy to be free from the dome.

"Everything seems ok." karasu said.

"Looks can be deceiving." all at once the pain returned and I clutched karasu tightly.

"Mink, are you alright? mink answer me!"

"Karasu find the others. Take me to them." I said.

"ok," the next thing I knew was I was flying then everything was black.

…...

"Zakuro!" the wolf mew turned and saw the large black wolf run up to her. She looked up and saw an unconscious mink on his back.

"Mink! What happened to her?"

"I don't know, I found her in the tunnel and she just passed out." zakuro lifted her friend off of his back and held her tightly.

"Mink can you hear me?" the silver girl opened her eyes and looked up at her friend.

"Zakuro-kun,"

"Thank goodness." zakuro hugged mink who returned by lightly squeezing her back.

"Wake up Masaya!" the trio turned and saw ichigo standing over her unconscious boyfriend. The sky turned black and the ground began to shake. Parts of buildings began to fall around the mews. Kish started laughing and the others looked up.

"At last our savior is awakening." they looked back at aoyama who was awake but he was changing. His hair grew and turned into a dark black and his coat lengthened. His teeth became fangs and his nails turned into claws. He hollered in pain and his eyes glowed red. When he stood no one could speak. He had totally transformed into something more sinister and dark.

"Masaya?" ichigo said taking in his new form. He struck at her in one blow and she fell back. She held her injured arm as a tiny cut bled.

"Masaya? The blue knight? That was something I created to deceive this world."

"This can't be happening." mink said. Zakuro shushed her worried that he would hear and strike at her next while she was in her vulnerable state.

"I am Deep Blue." he said. Karasu growled and curled around the two girls holding a protective stance.

"This world is mine."


	21. Chapter 20

Mink Chapter 20

AN: alright now it's time to get to business, the big battle is about to begin. Will mink and karasu survive? Find out in the latest chapter of Mink.

It couldn't be true, he couldn't be real. Aoyama? The blue knight? It was all a lie and only he remained. We had all been fooled into his cruel deception and for some of us it meant the end of everything we knew. I could tell by the look on ichigo's face that this was not registering to her like the rest of us.

"Masaya." ichigo said walking up to the figure. "please say this can't be true." deep blue approached but passed ichigo as if she was invisible. My heart pained when I saw her expression and she fell to the ground shaking like a leaf. Pai and the other three knelt in front when he neared them and I stood up much to zakuro's whispered protests.

"We are deeply honored and grateful to see you at last." pai said. Deep blue turned his attention to me and I gasped when I saw his eyes. I had to turn away but I couldn't move my body. If looks could kill, I've heard people say but when you are staring death in the face the term comes very lightly. Karasu growled breaking me from my trance long enough to turn to hush him. Zakuro and the others stood in front of ichigo and myself like they new that we were his first victims to come.

"Get out of my way." deep blue said as a surge of energy from his palm targeted the mews pushing them back. Ichigo almost got hit but zakuro picked her up and saved her from the fiery blast.

"We have no choice." zakuro said.

"We must fight!" zakuro first tried to strike but was forced back again by his power.

"zakuro-san!" minto cried when she hit the ground. I wanted to run to her but karasu kept me in place.

'I wont let you go.' he growled. I was about to protest but I saw ichigo stand in front of deep blue in defense.

"Ichigo get out of there." minto yelled. "You're going to get hurt if you stay there."

"She doesn't realize what she's doing. she still thinks he's still Masaya." I said.

"No," ichigo said raising her strawberry bell.

"I won't let you hurt him!" she screamed and her bell shot out a beam that instantly threw the mews off of balance and hit them with a force that was strong enough to take out many chimeras at a time. When she came out of her rage she saw what she had done and fell to the ground. Mint was the first to wake and tried to prop herself up.

"Mint!" when ichigo reached her fallen comrade she was welcomed with a smack to the face.

"That's enough ichigo!" she yelled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw deep blue summon his sword.

"I know this is hard for you, but can't you see you better stop acting like this?" I summoned by sword and pushed karasu aside.

"If we don't do something about it, everyone will...die!"

"Mink!" before deep blue could plunge his sword into the ground I blocked it with my sword.

"Mink what are you doing?" Pai shouted. With his free hand, deep blue pushed me back making me drop my sword and grabbed my hair pulling me up.

"Agh!" I cried in pain. Deep blue raised his sword again and stuck the ground making everything collapse around us. I put my hands on his and scratched them trying to get him to let me go but he held his grip and pulled tighter making me scream again.

"Please stop this... please deep..." I begged.

"Silence! I'll deal with you soon enough." I looked to see ichigo left standing while the other mews were laying among the ruble. I couldn't find karasu anywhere and it was my fault for leaving him.

"Looks like there's one cat left." deep blue pulled me up to stand and walked towards ichigo.

"No master deep blue! Let me take care of ichigo!" kish flew towards us but pai and tart restrained him.

"Kish what do you think you're doing!" pai said.

"Please, she's different! She's..."

"I will rid myself of anyone who defiles me." ichigo held up her bell in defense as his blast hit her. Surprisingly her bell's power was able to disrupt the blast and she remained unharmed. Seeing that as well, deep blue took out his sword and raised it high over his head. Ichigo closed her eyes knowing that she would be finished. In the corner of my eye I saw a little gray cat with a green bandana around his neck. He jumped in front of ichigo and took the hit for her.

"Alto!" she cried. Ichigo knew this cat? Why was he so stupid to sacrifice himself for her? Before my eyes the cat transformed into Ryou. He fell to the ground his shoulder dripping with blood.

"Come," Deep Blue said dragging me underneath the fortress. I looked up at the guys. Their eyes shined in disappointment in me but praise in Deep Blue. I looked at ichigo and Ryou. Ryou knew I had sacrificed myself for the others and nodded. Ichigo gave a small smile and I choked back tears. My stomach lurched as the familiar feeling of teleportation enveloped me.

…...

I was finally released from deep blue's grasp as I fell to the ground. I saw something float around me as bits of my hair fell to the floor. My scalp burned but what burned more was my hatred for deep blue.

"My child, i'm very disappointed in you."

"Then why didn't you just kill me?" I asked. He ignored my question and walked to the other side of the fortress.

"That wolf, is he the reason of your impudence?"

"No," I said.

"You lie," he growled leering over me. "I should just order pai to destroy him."

"No!" I cried. He looked back at me knowing he had won and I closed my mouth.

"I had warned you time and time again that humans are dangerous."

"But not all humans are like that. They're are some humans that care."

"Did the ones who killed your mother seem caring?" I shut up. "I didn't think so."

"Is there a reason why they killed her?"

"I didn't want to give this to you until you were old enough, but I believe that now is a better time than ever." he pulled something out of his pocket and it landed in front of me. My eyes widened at the sight of my mother's old locket.

"How did you get this? I thought everything was destroyed." I opened it and I saw the face of my mother smiling back at me. I covered my mouth as sobs escaped me.

"Mama," I cried. "I'm so sorry!" a tear hit the locket and a bright light emitted from it. I closed my eyes from the light and when I opened them again I gasped.

"Hello daughter,"

LN: I've been gone for a very long time, but I believe after this chapter the next one will be the last. I'm sorry to see this story end but don't worry. I've been resurrecting an old fan fiction of mine. Tell me if you remember my old fan fiction about the mews children? I'm well aware that there are a lot of them out there but i'm hoping that mine is just as unique as the others.


End file.
